Sincere Apologies
by hotchgirl18
Summary: Set after 5x02 "Haunted." Because there was one more person he needed to apologize to...
1. Chapter 1

Sincere Apologies

Chapter 1:

Aaron Hotchner finished up Darrin Call's case summary. He heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was his friend and colleague, David Rossi, he let him in.

"Come in," the unit chief waved him in.

"Aaron, we need to talk," Rossi started.

"Dave, I know what we need to talk about," Hotch argued through gritted teeth.

"Hey, we're not talking as Hotch and Rossi, we're talking as Aaron and David. And, quite frankly what you did was STUPID!"

"Dave, I _know_ that," Hotch replied, edgy.

"No, you _don't_ know that!" Rossi argued, "if it had been Morgan or Prentiss, you would've chewed them out. For God's sake Hotch, are you trying to kill yourself?"

"But Darrin will always be haunted by the memories of his father."

"That's why he's getting help, Aaron. What about Jack? Did you ever think of him?"

Hotch groaned. Rossi struck a nerve and he was right.

"Haley needs you too. We can't save everyone, Aaron."

"I'm sorry," Aaron Hotchner sighed in defeat. This time he meant it, " I wasn't thinking straight. I've been on edge since, since..."

"I know, and _we_ will _get_ Foyet. You don't have to do this alone." Rossi patted Hotch's shoulder.

"Thanks. Oh no!" A realization hit the stoic unit chief.

"What is it?" asked Rossi, ever the concerned friend.

"I snapped at Garcia!"

"Aaron..." Rossi trailed off, trying to be the voice of reason.

"It wasn't her fault she couldn't find the medication. I gotta go!" Hotch scurried out the door.

Meanwhile, Garcia was putting her cookies neatly in a box. She wanted to give them to her boss ever since he got stabbed by that madman, George Foyet. Garcia heard a knock in her office.

"Enter mortal!" she exclaimed.

"Garcia, it's me," stated Hotch.

"Coming sir!" She handed him the box of cookies.

"Garcia, are these cookies all for me?" he asked.

"Yes, they're my grandmother's snicker doodles recipe."

"Garcia, I want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" Garcia's moth was full of cookies.

"For snapping at you a couple of days ago. I didn't mean to insinuate you weren't good at your job."

"Oh, Hotch, all is forgiven."

"Are you sure?" He knew how fragile the technical analyst was.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just promise me one thing sir."

"What is that?"

"When we find Foyet, let me do the honors of stabbing him with his own knife! Nobody messes with my bossman and gets away with it!"

"Garcia!" he exclaimed. For someone so light and bubbly, she could tap into that dark side if she got pissed off.

"Then, you must promise me something: Take the cookies. All of them." He gripped her shoulders and made her look at him, "You did all we could ask of you on this case. You didn't miss anything..despite...what I said. You deserve to be on this team. Don't let me or anyone else tell you otherwise. If I do it again, you have every right to speak up."

"Oh, Hotch," she said with a few tears rolling down her eyes, "you won't. I'm sure Rossi gave you a good chewing out though." She chuckled.

"Yeah he did."

"Are you coming over to Rossi's tonight? The team is going to have a little cookout."

"No, I'm sorry. I can't be there. There's one more person I need to apologize to."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hotchner drove in his car down to Louisville, Kentucky. He didn't tell his team where he was going. For all they knew, it was "personal business." He called Garcia.

"Garcia, can you do me a favor? It's kind of personal," he asked.

"Oh, dear, personal business is my specialty. What do you need?"

"Can you tell me Denise Rogers' address?" he asked.

"Denise Rogers...why does that name sound familiar?"

"She was the pharmacist involved in the Darrin Call case," Hotch explained.

"Sure, she lives at 123 Chester Lane," Garcia answered.

"Thank you, and Garcia-" he started.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to," she responded., "because I found her, can I know what this is about?"

"I snapped at her while I was interviewing her. Morgan had to tell me to calm down." The episode with Garcia was still fresh in his mind.

"Oh, Bossman, you can do no wrong!"

He gave a small chuckle.

"Do you mind if we keep this between us?"

"No, not at all."

"Garcia, you do amazing work. What would this team do without you?"

"Be lost. And Hotch, don't beat yourself up over this. You have a tendency to do that. It doesn't take a profiler to see that. Good luck!"

"Thanks."

Denise Rogers was putting leftover cookies in the refrigerator. Her daughter, Anna had a bake sale for preschool.

"Anna, do you want a cookie?" she asked.

"Yes, mama." Denise gave Anna a chocolate chip cookie.

"Midnight, get off the table!" she exclaimed at the cat. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Anna, go to your room and eat your cookie. I'll be right back."

She opened the door. There stood the tall, dark, handsome F.B.I agent from the pharmacy shooting.

"Agent Hotchner?" she asked, perplexed, "come in. I've got Call's records if you need them. They're in the-"

"This isn't about Call," he interrupted, "sit down, please."

 _Uh oh. This isn't good_ she thought.

"Denise, I want to apologize for my behavior in Louisville the other day. I had NO right to insinuate it was your fault. It wasn't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being harsh and edgy with you. My behavior was totally unprofessional. I just wanted you to know that."

"Uh...thank you?" she asked, perplexed. _Did she remember_ he thought.

"Denise, you _know_ what happened wasn't your fault."

"Sir, I gave him the wrong medication and he went berserk. You know that. You told me."

He took her hand in his.

"You were just trying to keep him calm," he soothed, "you had no way of knowing he went of his anti-psychotics."

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said. He needed help. He was transferred to a psychiatric ward." They stared at each other for a minute.

"How long have they been happening?" the agent asked.

"Has what been happening?"

"The nightmares."

"How did you-"

"You forget I'm a profiler."

"To be honest, ever since the shooting happened. Sometimes he kills the whole pharmacy. Other times it's just me and other times it's my daughter..." she put her head in her hands trying not to cry in front of the man.

"How old is your daughter?"

"She's four."

"I see. Where is she now?" the F.B.I agent asked.

"In her room. I sent her there when the doorbell rang—MIDNIGHT!" she yelled as the cat jumped on the table.

"Don't mind the cat," she dismissed, "he's stupid."

The profiler looked around the kitchen. He saw pictures of a man next to her.

"When's your husband going to be home?" he asked.

"My husband was killed by a drunk driver," she explained, "my job is what pays the bills."

"I'm so sorry," he said. Great. He felt really awful. Her husband was killed, a psychotic man shot up her workplace, and he yelled at her.

"Agent Hotchner, it's okay," she reassured, "I've moved on. I didn't let what you said get to me. You were just doing the job."

"Still, let me make it up to you. What's good around here?" he asked.

She looked up, stunned. The F.B.I agent was taking her on a date? No way in hell was she gonna pass this up!

"The Italian restaurant Bella's is really good. It's just down the road from here."

"Then, we'll go there."

"Let me call my sister and see if she will watch Anna for me."

As soon as Denise's sister got there, Hotch and Denise got ready to go. Hotch held the door open for Denise.

"Why, thank you Agent-"

"Aaron, my name's Aaron."

"Thank you, Aaron," she giggled like a little schoolgirl. _Yep. This man will have to yell at me some more_ she thought and smiled back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The unlikely pair drove down the road to Bella's. In the parking lot, Denise saw two F.B.I cars sitting there.

"Why are there F.B.I cars sitting there?" she asked.

"I have reason to believe someone is stalking me," Hotch explained. He _really_ didn't want to get into the details.

"Oh, is Foyet here? Am I-" she stated to ask, panicky.

"Relax," the older man assured, "and how do you know about George Foyet?"

The woman recoiled.

"I'm not angry," Hotch said softly, "just...how do you know?"

"I googled you," she gulped, "I know you were stabbed in your own apartment. I can't even imagine! I figured that's why you were so edgy at the pharmacy. I'm sorry."

Hotch took his hand in hers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Then he muttered, "Ah...the wonders of google. What would we do without it?" he smirked.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Hey," Hotch said, pointing his finger at her, "assaulting a federal agent is a federal offense." He smiled.

"Oh, you!" she exclaimed, "let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Me too."

"A table for two, please," the unit chief said. They were escorted to a seat by the window.

"Window seats are my favorite," explained Denise, "you get to watch the cars go by. It's a nice view."

"No doubt about that," agreed Hotch, "it's a pretty day."

"So, the B.A.U?" Denise asked.

"I'm the unit chief. The boss," Hotch explained, "we use behavioral analysis to profile criminals and catch them."

"Must be exciting!" the pharmacist exclaimed.

"Sometimes. Other days...not so much. So, what's it like being a pharmacist?"

"Tiring, but rewarding. We get stupid people sometimes. Like, yesterday this lady yelled at me because I didn't have her medications. Well, she didn't even go to the doctor to get it filled! She threw a pencil at me! A pencil-"

"It's time to order dear," Hotch cut in.

"Sorry for the rambling. I'd like fettuccine alfredo."

"And I'd like the tortellini," Hotch ordered.

"Sorry I rambled," Denise apologized again.

"It's cute when you ramble," Hotch lifted her chin up, "besides, if you wanna talk rambling, you should meet my colleague Spencer Reid. He has three PhDs. Once you get him on a topic...it's very hard to get him to stop," Hotch sighed.

Denise laughed.

"Do you have children?" she asked.

He tensed up.

"Oh-" Denise started.

"It's okay. My son is Jack. He's five years old. He's in protective custody with my ex wife, Hayley."

"Why is he in—oh." Denise's face fell when she realized.

"That must be so hard. I'm so sorry you have to go through that!"

"Enough of my sob story. Let's hear about Anna."

"She's four years old and in preschool right now. She LOVES princesses. Her favorite movie is _The Little Mermaid."_ As soon as she said that, the food came out.

"I'll have to remember that," the profiler said, digging into his tortellini, "Wow! You were right! This is delicious!"

"The alfredo's good, too, This is what I get every time I go out with Joyce."

"Who's Joyce?"

"My sister. She's watching Anna."

They continued to eat in silence for a little bit. All of a sudden, Denise felt something in her mouth.

"Hey!"

The unit chief shoved a tortellini in her mouth when she wasn't looking!

He just smirked.

"It's good, isn't it?"

"Yes, but two can play at that game, Hotchner," she said throwing a piece of alfredo on his face.

He ate the piece of alfredo and just smirked.

"Wipe that smirk of your face. I'm gonna-"

"Now, now, let's not play with our food," he chastised.

"Okay."

They continued to eat their meal and throw the occasional noodle at each other.

Then, the bill came. Denise started to take out her purse.

"Uh-uh," the agent scolded, "my treat."

"Aaron Hotchner, a true gentleman," Denise swooned.

"Well, I am from the south, " he answered back, "I'm from Virginia."

As they left the restaurant, Denise said, "We are definitely gonna have to do this again."

"I agree." Suddenly, Hotch's phone rang. He groaned, "Oh no."

"Got a case?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, and it's a bad one too. Look, I'll drop you off and I'll head out."

"It's fine. Call me." She gave him her number. In return, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his number down. He dropped her off at her front porch and said, "I'll call you as soon as I get done with this case. I'd love to do this again."

"Me too. Be careful!" Denise's voice was laced with worry.

"I will. Don't worry about me. I should be worrying about you." With that, he took off in his car, ready to go wherever he needed to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hotchner called Rossi.

"Where's the case at?" he asked.

"Commack, Long Island. My hometown. Where are you?"

"I was taking care of some personal business," Hotch replied, "debrief me, please."

"Someone's murdering child molesters and other criminals. One of the victims apparently had ties to the mob. Where are you?"

"I'm in Louisville," the unit chief replied.

"Aaron, why are you in Louisville? Unless, Aaron and someone sitting in a tree..."

"Dave," Hotch groaned, "look, I'm gonna get a hotel room for the night and I'm gonna catch a flight to Long Island. Tell the rest of the team not to worry."

The next day, the unit chief got up from his hotel room and headed to Louisville Regional Airport. Being an F.B.I agent would make security go quicker. While he was boarding the plane, his phone rang.

"Hotchner," he answered gruffly.

"Aaron, are you okay? Have you made it out of Louisville alright?" the other voice asked. It was Denise.

"Denise!" he exclaimed, happily, "No. I'm actually at the airport. I have to go to Long Island. I'm glad you called. Listen, I was thinking-"

"I've been thinking, too," Denise interrupted.

"Oh?"

"Since you came down to Louisville, I figured when the case is over, I can come to Quantico to see you!"

"Denise, you don't have to do that!"

"Oh, but I want to."

"That's what I was thinking," Hotch started, "I wanna take you to D.C, to show you the sights. Bring Anna, too. I'd love to meet her. We can make a day out of it."

"That's-that's lovely," stammered Denise, "I'll go tell Anna. Oh, she'll be excited!" Denise ran to her daughter. Hotch put her on speakerphone so he could hear.

"Anna, how would you like to go to D.C with me and my friend? There's a zoo. We can even go to Six Flags!"

"The zoo, mama? You mean I can see animals?"

"Yes, dear. Yes. Whaddya say? You wanna go?"

"Oh yes!" Anna threw her arms around her mother. Hotch just chuckled. The whole conversation reminded him of Jack.

"It's a date?" Hotch asked hopefully.

"It's a DATE!" the pharmacist exclaimed, excitedly.

"It's a DATE!" Anna repeated, skipping off to her room. The couple laughed.

"Call me when the case is over!"

"I will. Bye!"

Soon enough, the plane took off. Hotch wanted nothing more than to solve this case so he could be with Denise.

When Hotch landed in Commack, he headed for the police department.

"Aaron Hotchner, unit chief," he greeted the captain.

"Nice to meet you," the captain responded, "your teammates are down the hall."

As he walked down the hall, he heard JJ and Prentiss singing, "Aaron and someone sitting in a tree..."

"Okay, guys," he stiffiled a chuckle, "back to work. We got a case to solve. What do we know?"

"We believe it's a hit man for the mob," Prentiss stated.

"He's somewhat of a vigilante," Rossi finished, "he killed Dan Patton, a man acquitted for drunk driving."

"He also killed Ben Vanderwaal. He was accused of molesting his stepdaughter. He also killed an attorney for messing up a child abuse case," JJ added.

"Hotch, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to some people I know—personally," Rossi said, "also, we'd love to meet her." He winked.

"So _that_ 's why he's so happy lately," Morgan said, "he's a far cry from where he was last week."

"What?" Reid asked. Everyone just shook their heads.

"Guys, I'm _standing_ right here," Hotch snarked, "let's just solve this case. And Dave, talk to whoever you need to talk to."

Rossi went to Ray Finnegan's bar. Ray was an old friend of Rossi, who was in the mob.

"David Rossi," Finnegan greeted, "long time, no see."

"Let's get down to business," Rossi stated, "we have a serial killer who is a hit man for the mob."

"Ugh...ever since you became a fed..." the mobster trailed off.

"He's a vigilante. He's killing child abusers. Do you know anyone like that?"

"I don't know nothing."

"The organized crime unit is on their way to shutting you down. I will ask you again: Do you know anyone like that?"

"Bosola."

"Real name?"

"Tony Mecacci."

"Hotch, we got him. Tony Mecacci," Dave called.

Hotch called Garcia.

"Garcia, I need Tony Mecacci's address."

"I got it, sir. Good luck!"

The team arrived at Meccaci's house.

"Freeze! Put the gun down!" yelled Hotch.

"Not a chance. This is about the murder of Emma Schuler. That drunk driver killed her!"

"This isn't the way to go about it," negotiated Hotch, " _now put it down!"_

"Did you hear the joke about the two Irishmen-" the unsub didn't finish. Hotch shot him point blank.

Back at the station, Hotch called Denise.

"Denise. The case is over!"

"I'm already packed." Hotch could hear the smile in her voice, "I've got Anna's stuff packed too. We're getting in the car, driving to the airport."

"Great. I'll meet you there. Would you like to meet the team?

"The team? _The_ team? Of course! I'd love to meet them."

"I'd love to introduce them to you. They already know something's up!" he gave a rare laugh, "I'll see you at the airport."

"Okay, bye!"

Hotch grabbed his things and left the police station.

"Hey," Rossi stopped him, "are we gonna get to meet her?"

"You will," Hotch gave a small smile, "you will."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Denise got helped Anna get on the plane. When they sat down, Denise explained, "We're gonna meet my friend Aaron. He's gonna take us to D.C and we're gonna get to meet all his other friends, too. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yes. Fun! Will I like Aaron?" the little girl asked.

"Of course you will, sweetie. Now relax, the plane's about to take off."

The flight didn't last long at all. When they landed, Denise called Hotch.

"Aaron, we're here. We just landed. Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport, sweetie. I'm at the O'Charley's restaurant. It's by the restrooms."

"We're not far behind you."

Hotch could see Denise and her little girl coming.

"You're getting, hotter, hotter...keep walking."

All of a sudden, Denise felt a hand around her waist.

"Gotcha! You're here!" Hotch exclaimed, "and this must be Anna."

"Right," Anna giggled. "that was silly, Aaron."

"Oh it was?" the profiler got down to her level, "well, we're gonna get silly when we go to the zoo. How about that?"

"Okay!" the girl exclaimed enthusiastically.

"How was the flight?" Hotch asked, turning to Denise.

"Not bad. It didn't take very long at all."

"I left last night," Hotch explained, "the case was over fairly quickly." He stopped to look behind him.

"Aaron, we're fine," Denise assured, "he doesn't know about us. We're fine. Besides, the distance is probably enough to throw him off." She reached over and kissed his face. His face immediately turned red.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Hotch agreed. He kissed her back.

"Forget about it. Let's enjoy a day at the zoo. The three of us. Then we can go to Six Flags."

At the zoo, Anna headed straight for the girrafes.

"Anna, wait!" exclaimed Denise.

"Yes, mamma?"

"We are to stick together at all times. You either stay with me or Aaron. If you get lost, you go to a person wearing a name tag and _not_ a stranger."

"O.K! Can I see the giraffes?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, yes," Denise said.

On the way to the giraffes, Denise asked Aaron, "I hope I wasn't being too hard on her. You think I was being too hard on her?"

"No, not at all. You're a concerned mother. You love your daughter very much."

"It's just...just..." Denise started, "are you profiling me?" Both knew what she was thinking.

"Practice what you preach," Hotch scolded gently, "enjoy the day. And no, I'm not profiling you," he laughed.

"Mama, Aaron! Look! The giraffe is eating from this tree. Oooh. He's SO TALL!"

"Really?" the normally stoic unit chief asked. He picked the girl up and hoisted her over him.

"Aaron, put me down!" she giggled. He tickled her.

"Now, you can see the giraffe!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, you two, that's enough," Denise tried to scold them, but she was laughing too hard.

The group circled around.

"Ooh, horses!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, those aren't horses," her mother corrected.

"What are they?"

"Donkeys," Hotch said, "they look like horses, but they're much smaller—and no, you can't ride them."

"How did you-" the girl started.

"I'm a mind reader!" Hotch exclaimed. No. He wasn't going to explain profiling to a four year old.

The three looked at the donkeys. All of a sudden, one donkey kicked the other. The other donkey responded by getting on its back.

"They're fighting, mama!"

"Yes, they are, dear. Come on. Let's let them work their problems out."

A rare laugh broke out in Hotch.

"Why'd you stop her?" he asked, "that was funny!"

"I'm not let the donkeys give my daughter a porn show!" she whispered, "I don't want her to see that."

"Okay, but they were just going at it!" It was no use. The normally serious agent doubled over laughing.

"Going at what?" Anna asked, "what's so funny Aaron?"

"Nothing, sweetie," he quickly composed himself, "the donkeys just fought funny that's all."

Denise rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and they continued on.

"I'm hungry, mama!" Anna exclaimed.

"We're actually going to have a late lunch. We're going to Dave's place for a cookout," Denise explained.

"Who's Dave?"

"My friend," Hotch responded, "he has a _big_ house. And we're gonna meet all my other friends, too. How about that?"

They pulled up a big, long, driveway.

"Wow!" Anna exclaimed, "that's a BIG house!"

"Shh, Anna, we don't make comments like that," chided the pharmacist.

"It's okay," Hotch said.

"Is he rich?" Anna asked.

"Anna!" scolded Denise, a little more harshly.

"Denise, it's _okay_ ," Hotch laughed, "he is rich. He writes a lot of books."

"Can I read 'em?"

"They're grown up books," Hotch responded, "I don't think you'd like them."

"Oh." Anna's face fell.

As they walked in the door, Rossi was the first to greet them.

"Hey, Aaron, glad you could make it," Rossi greeted. He turned to Denise, "Oh, so she's the lucky lady. Hi. I'm David Rossi. Dave is fine."

"Hi Dave. I'm Denise Rogers, Aaron's friend. This is my daughter, Anna."

"Hi kiddo. You want me to show you around?"

"Yeah, mama, can I go with Dave?"

"Yes, sweetie."

They walked around the house. Morgan was drinking some wine.

"Hey, Hotch, oooh.. pretty lady," Morgan said in his cassanova voice.

"Hey, she's off limits, Morgan. Her name's Denise."

"Do I know you?" Morgan asked, "we've seen each other before."

"You were at the pharmacy the day of the shooting, weren't you?" Denise asked, "the black guy. I remember you.?"

"Yeah, I was with Hotch-" Morgan put two and two together.

"How did you-"

"I went back a couple days after we finished up the case. I apologized for the way I treated her before. From there, it just took off."

"Told ya it wasn't her fault," Morgan joked. They laughed.

They went outside. JJ and Reid were already at the table.

"Denise, this is Dr. Spencer Reid," Aaron introduced.

"You're the one that rambles all the time!" Denise exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, I suppose that's so.," Reid responded.

"OK, everybody. Let's eat!" Rossi exclaimed.

They all made a mad dash to the front of the line, grabbing hamburgers and hot dogs. Ana sat in between Hotch and her mother. The group laughed and talked for what seemed like hours. Anna even got to see Garcia's bright colored pens! When supper was over and it was time to leave, Hotch said, "Thanks Dave."

"You and your lady are welcome anytime."

"Thank you, Dave," Denise shook his hand again, "Me and my daughter have to find a hotel."

"Oh, no, no, no," Hotch responded, "you're staying with me."

"But I couldn't-"

"You and Anna are staying with me and that's final," he shook a finger in her face.

"If you insist," Denise giggled.

"Oh, I insist. And I always get my way."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wait right here," Hotch said as he entered the security code. As soon as he did that, Denise and Anna lugged their stuff in the apartment.

"This is a nice apartment," she commented, "I can't believe I'm staying with you for the entire weekend."

"I haven't had it very long," Hotch explained, "I got it right after Hayley and I divorced." His face turned grim.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "look, we don't have to talk about it."

"No it's fine. Hayley and I loved each other, it's just...just-"

"The job got in the way," Denise finished for him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're not the only one that can profile, Mr. Unit Chief," she smirked. She went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Anna, brush your teeth and put your pajamas on," she commanded her daughter.

"Okay, mama. Are you gonna read me a story after?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Anna."

Meanwhile, Hotch overheard the conversation between mother and daughter.

"You know, Jack always wanted me to read him a story. He thinks I'm a superhero."

"Well, you are," Denise commented. Hotch's face fell once again.

"I can't know where he is. It kills me. I even think I brought you and Anna into danger, and I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing, Aaron Hotchner!" chided Denise, "you and I are going to fight this together. You know why? Because I love you!"

"You..you love me?"

"Yes. You are an amazing father. You interact with Anna so well. You are the most compassionate man I know. When you came back, I just knew. I knew you were the one for me"

"How long?" Hotch asked, "how long did you know you loved me?"

Denise blushed.

"To be honest, ever since I saw you in the pharmacy. I couldn't help thinking _he's the one_."

Then, Hotch did something totally unexpected. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Denise immediately returned the favor.

"Woah, that was awesome!" Denise exclaimed.

"Let's do it again," Hotch commanded.

"You wanna take charge Agent Hotchner? Then go right ahead-"

"Mama, are you gonna read me a story?" Anna asked from the guest room.

Denise sighed. As much as she loved her daughter, she had to admit it: Anna ruined the moment.

"I'll be right back," she sighed.

"Go right ahead. I know the feeling."

After story time, Denise found her boyfriend in his bedroom. She sat down next to him.

"So, wanna continue where we are, Agent Hotchner?"she asked, placing emphasis on the first three letters.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he responded. He saw Denise's dejected face.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked, "I can take all your pain away." She traced his chest.

"NO!" he yelled. She flinched.

"Sorry. I... I have scars all over my chest. You wouldn't want-"

"Take it off. I want to see it."

"Wha-?"

"For once, relinquish control, Aaron. It's fine."

He took off his shirt and she traced the scars.

"He said... my scars would look exactly like his." Denise didn't have to ask. She knew who "he" was. But, she gave a puzzled look.

"He stabbed himself to make us think he was the victim," Hotch briefly explained.

"Bastard," she muttered to herself.

"Huh?" the agent asked.

"Nothing."

He smirked. Damn. She was pissed at Foyet.

"Did it happen here?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, in my living room. That's why I have the security system. I _still_ don't know how he got in."

"It said on the news that he stole an F.B. I agent's credentials. Maybe he posed as the agent and the doorman let him in."

Hotch thought. He never thought about that possibility.

"Remind me to recruit you for the F.B. I," he joked.

"Naw. I'm happier being a pharmacist," she laughed, "but seriously. How did you survive?"

"He stole Morgan's credentials," Hotch explained, "you know, the black guy? He dropped me off at the hospital."

"Why?"

"To see me suffer."

"He's sick," Denise said, every word dripping with venom.

"I love that you're so protective of me. I should be protective of you," Hotch commented.

"Maybe you should be, Agent Hotchner."

"Oh, I am," he said, nibbling at her ear.

"There's the Aaron I know," she smiled, "but, seriously they _will_ catch him. Your team is the best."

"I'm gonna make you forget about him tonight," Hotch said.

"Make me," Denise demanded.

"You're in no position to demand anything," he smirked. Denise just laughed. He nibbled at her ear again. She traced his chest again and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Take me," Denise pleaded, "take me now."

"As you wish, my dear." Hotch said. He spent the rest of the night making love to her, forgetting about all the evils of the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hotch and Denise found themselves wrapped up in each other. They were tangled up in their sheets.

"Good morning, Agent Hotchner," Denise greeted, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning," the agent muttered. He threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You don't regret anything, do you?" Denise asked, worried.

"No, not at all. I think we're moving to fast, though," he answered.

Denise's face contorted.

"Look-" he started.

"No, it's okay. I can't say I totally disagree with you." Hotch kissed her cheek.

"I guess we were both looking to forget about everything," Denise thought out, "tomorrow will be the two year anniversary of my husband's death."

"I'm sorry. Care to talk about it?"

"It happened when Anna was two. My husband was coming home from a late night at work. He was the head of oncology at Kosair Children's. He was driving home when a man was driving on the wrong side of the road. He hit Michael head on, killing him instantly. Surprise, surprise, the guy was drunk," she said with an edge of bitterness in her voice, "Dylan Jones, a twenty two year old kid. Just got back from a bar. Doing 25 years now."

Hotch listened intently and then said, "If there's anything you need, I'm right here."

"Yeah, there actually is something. Let's forget about all this sadness. I promised Anna we'd go to Six Flags today."

"Then, let's go get Anna and go!"

Denise called Anna into the master bedroom.

"Anna," her mother started, "We're going to Six Flags! Get dressed."

"Okay, mama," the little girl skipped off.

No sooner than five minutes, and Anna was dressed in a princess t-shirt and shorts.

"You dressed quick," Hotch commented.

"Yeah, I'm ready! Let's go!" Anna exclaimed.

It was a perfect day for Six Flags. Hot, but not too hot. The group headed to the carousel, which was smack dab in the center.

"Mama, mama, can I do the carousel?" Anna asked.

"Yes, we can," her mother said, "pick a horse."

As both mother and daughter boarded the horse, a man dressed in black sat on the horse in front of them.

"Aren't you a little old to be riding a carousel?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, but it brings back memories," the man replied, "who's this little one?" He got down on her level.

"I'm Anna and I love princesses!" she exclaimed.

"Anna!" her mother scolded.

"It's okay," the man said, "we're going up!"

The ride lasted about fifteen minutes. However, when the ride was over, Denise looked at the carousel. Anna was gone!

"AARON!" she screamed, "COME HERE! MY DAUGHTER'S GONE!"

Aaron rushed frantically to the ride.

"FBI!" he yelled at the guard, "my daughter's missing!"

"She was right here!" Denise exclaimed, "oh God!"

"Relax," Aaron soothed, going into FBI mode, "did anyone talk to her?

"Yeah, there was a man sitting in front of us. I thought he was a little too old to be riding on the carousel. He took an interest in Anna."

"What did he look like?"

"Grey hair, tall, he was dressed in black..." she trailed off. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together.

"He has my daughter," she stated, "he knows we're here."

"Relax," the security guard said, "I'm sure she just ran off..."

"NO!" Denise yelled, "The Reaper has my daughter!"

The guard looked confused.

"Agent Hotchner with the F.B.I," Hotch said angrily, "lock down every inch of this park. Is that clear?"

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, Aaron!" she exclaimed.

"What are you apologizing for?" Hotch asked harshly.

"He's clearly doing this to get to you," she stated.

"He's getting to you too," Aaron stated, "he's hell-bent on destroying me and I won't let that happen. I'll be dammed if I lose another one of my kids!"

"Aaron..." she trailed off.

"Sorry. I'm just..."

"This is what he wants, right?" Denise asked.

Hotch nodded.

"Then, _don't_ give him that satisfaction. We _will_ find Anna!"

"I'll call my team in."

Rossi picked up the phone first.

"Hotch, what's up?" he asked.

"You need to get down to Six Flags America right now. Anna's been kidnapped by Foyet."

"We'll be in right now."

The B.A.U arrived at the park.

"Okay, so they're on the carousel for about fifteen minutes. He obviously grabbed Anna and whisked her out of there. He took advantage of everyone getting off the ride," Prentiss stated.

"We need to figure out where he'd go," Morgan said, "it's only been thirty minutes. She's still in the park, which means she's still alive."

"He wears black, so he blends in," Rossi profiled, "he'll be in a large crowd. He won't stick out. To passersby, they'll look like any old father and daughter at the park."

"We need to split up," Hotch commanded, "we'll cover more ground that way. Morgan, Reid, you take the north entrance. Prentiss, JJ, you take the south. Rossi, you take the west."

"What about you?" Rossi asked.

"I'll stay here with Denise. We'll stay here in case Anna comes back here."

Denise buried her face is Hotch's chest.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I turned my back to help her off the horse and then..."

"Denise, stop it. It's not your fault. He's just that good. If anything, it's my fault. I'm the one hunting him."

"No," Denise said, "no. _None_ of this— _none_ of this is your fault, Aaron Michael Hotchner. George Foyet is a sick bastard," she spat, "I can't wait for you to lose all control stab him with his own goddamned knife."

Despite the severity of the situation, Hotch chuckled, "Dark side much?"

"No one deserves this Aaron. He's messing with the man I love."

He pulled her close to his chest.

"It'll be alright."

Rossi took the west entrance.

"FBI" he kept yelling, "MOVE!" In the crowd of a thousand people, he spotted her. A little girl wearing a princess shirt just as Denise described.

"I got her!" Rossi exclaimed.

"Anna!" he exclaimed, "come here. It's okay. I'm Mr. Rossi from the party. Remember?"

"Mr. Rossi? Where are mama and Aaron?" the little girl asked innocently.

"They're by the carousel waiting for you."

"Take me to them, please," she cried.

"Okay." Rossi scooped her up.

"Anna!" Denise yelled.

"Mama!" the girl ran to her and they hugged each other so tight.

"I'm sorry. I won't ever look away again!" Denise promised.

"You didn't mama," she said. She turned to Aaron.

"Aaron!" she exclaimed, "you're a superhero. You and your friends saved me!" She ran into his arms. Aaron held her so close. What if this had been Jack?

"Did you get the bad guy?" Anna asked.

"Not yet. But we will. We could use your help."

"I don't remember. He picked me up and carried me with him. He held something shiny to my throat," she made a face. She didn't know what it was, "then he said he was going to bring me to you and mama."

Aaron and Denise went pale. The psychopath held a knife to the little girls throat. He threatened to kill her and show her dead body to Aaron and Denise. The couple held hands.

"Is it okay if I take Anna to get some water?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, go with Mr. Rossi," Denise said.

When the girl was out of earshot, Denise asked Aaron, "When you find him can I go with you and do the honors of KILLING him?"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be a good idea," Hotch nuzzled up against her.

When Anna and Rossi came back, Denise and Aaron picked up the girl's hand.

"Come on, let's go home sweetie," Denise said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Hotch punched in the security code to his apartment, he did a frantic police search of the apartment.

"We need to lock all the doors and windows," he stated frantically, "Denise, pull that window shut!" She did as she was told.

"He knows where I live," Hotch stated mater-of-factly.

"Does he know we're here too—me and Anna?"

"Probably."

"Anna, go to the guest room sweetie. Me and Aaron have to have a grown-up talk," Denise coaxed her daughter into the guest bedroom.

"Okay, mama!" No sooner that Anna had gone into the room, the phone rang. Hotch picked it up.

"Did you enjoy your day at Six Flags?" the voice said in a gravelly voice, "Anna is such a joy and Denise—well, she's a keeper."

"You stay away from them," the Unit Chief growled. Just like that, the man hung up.

"Was that him? George Foyet?" Denise asked.

"Yes. God, he knows your names! Both of you!" Hotch burried his hands in his face.

Denise rubbed a hand on the man's back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I brought you into the mess I created for myself," Hotch cried.

"Look at me," Denise commanded, "look at me." The Unit Chief was startled at Denise's ferocity. He'd never seen that side of her before.

"You did _not_ create this mess. You hear me? This was NOT your fault. You didn't ask for this. If anyone is to blame it's George Foyet!" she ranted.

"But the deal... I should have taken it. He wouldn't have gone after me, or you. He took your little girl!"

"Screw the deal," Denise said with all the determination she could muster.

Once again, Hotch was shocked by Denise's insistence.

"That deal was a ploy to mess with your mind and YOU KNOW IT!"

Hotch sighed. She was right. _Never argue with a woman_ he thought.

He sighed again. Now, he would have to ask Denise to do the hardest thing.

"I want you and Anna to go into protective custody," he confessed.

"What? No!" she protested.

"Please. It'll make me sleep better at night. Besides, Haley and Jack are in the care of a great Marshall."

"Then you can't know where we are. It's killing you not to know where Haley and Jack are."

"I know-"

"I won't do it. I won't leave the man I love."

"Dammit Denise, are you trying to get yourself or your daughter killed! How could you be so selfish?" Denise recoiled at his words. She blinked back tears and turned to face the wall.

"Denise," he ran to her and cupped her face in his hand, "you _know_ I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I'm SO sorry. I'm just..scared." It was hard for the esteemed F.B.I agent to admit that he was scared. But, he was. Scared for Haley and Jack. And scared for Denise and Anna.

"I know, I know," Denise said through tears, "I'm scared, too." Hotch hugged her in an embrace. They stayed there in what seemed like forever.

"Look," the woman said, pulling out of the embrace, "I know you don't agree with me. But if we do this, then _Foyet_ wins. Hell, he's already winning. You can't know anything about Haley and Jack. It's torturing you. You KNOW he's doing this to mess with you. Don't give him any more leverage, Aaron. I don't want to lose you either."

"I guess you're right," he sighed, "I need people other than the team to keep me sane."

"What would we tell Anna anyway?" Denise asked.

"I don't know," Hotch said, "Haley told Jack that they were going on a vacation."

"I'm not doing it Aaron," Denise finalized.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I asked.. And I'm sorry for yelling at you...again."

Denise snuggled up to his chest.

"If you hadn't yelled at me the first time around, then you wouldn't be holding me right now," she giggled. Hotch smiled for the first time that day.

"Aaron, do you remember when we met?"

"The first or the second time? Because I'd like to forget the first time."

"The second time," Denise answered, "you told me it wasn't my fault that Call went cuckoo. You told me there was nothing I could have done to change that."

"Despite me saying otherwise at the pharmacy." Oh God. Denise had to love the man. He was so compassionate. And yet, he still felt guilty over that day. And, over what was happening now.

"Well, it's my turn to tell you now. It's _not your fault_. I know you will believe me in time."

"Thanks," Hotch chuckled, "for setting me straight. You reminded me of Dave there."

"Dave?"

"He laid into me when we were in Boston," Hotch explained, "I needed it." He laughed.

"I needed this one, too."

They both laughed and fell into each others' arms, never wanting to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The couple fell asleep on the couch and in each others' arms. Despite the events of the day, both slept peacefully. It was a deep, dreamless sleep. The next morning, Denise woke up before Hotch. She walked over to the kitchen.

"Huh? What are you doing?" he asked, "what time is it?"

"Relax, dear it's only eight o'clock." Denise looked at the man. He was still not totally awake. It was cute though, she admitted to herself. Hotch was sexy, in just a plain white t-shirt and boxers.

"What are you doing in the kitchen, though?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for the pots and pans. I'm gonna make pancakes for you and Anna."

"Denise, you don't have to-"

"But I want to," Denise protested. _There goes that determination again_ Hotch thought.

"Third cabinet on the left," he said.

As Denise messed with the stove and got ready to pour the batter, she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Mama?" Anna asked.

"Anna, go back to sleep," Denise soothed, "it's only eight."

"I can't. I had a bad dweam," the little girl said.

"You did? What was it about?" Denise scooped her daughter in her arms.

"The bad guy. He gwabbed me again. He was just..there."

Denise felt sick to her stomach.

"The bad guy can't hurt you anymore," the pharmacist comforted, "Aaron's a superhero, remember? He'll get the bad guy."

"Okay." The girl seemed to accept it.

"Is that true, Aaron?" Anna asked, "will you get the bad guy?"

"Yes, sweetie." Hotch barley whispered.

"He will, Anna," Denise reassured, "now go to your room and play. We're gonna have pancakes in a few minutes."

"Okay, mama! I like pancakes!"

"Son of a bitch!" Hotch yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Aaron, Aaron, calm down. Being angry isn't gonna solve anything."

"First me, Jack, and Haley. Then you. And now _Anna?_ She's too young, Denise! Too damn young!" He started crying.

"I know what you're thinking. You _are_ a superhero. To Jack and to me and Anna. You _will_ get this sicko."

"What if it was Jack?" the normally stoic man choked out.

"Then you would console him and reassure him just as you did with Anna. You're so good with her!" Soon after, Denise started crying.

"Damn," she stated, "Anna shouldn't be scared. She's too young. And that son of a bitch is taking that from her! Are you SURE I can't go with you and kill him myself?"

"I might have to rethink what I said about it not being a good idea." They gave a small chuckle.

"Mama, why are you and Aaron crying?" Anna asked.

"Anna, I thought I told you to go to your room."

"I know, but I heard you and Aaron crying." She went over and kissed both of their faces.

"Now boo-boos all gone," the little girl said.

"Thank you Anna," Denise said through tears.

Aaron took the girl in his arms.

"Thank you Anna."

Anna kissed him again.

"I make your boo-boos go away cause you have lots of them. All gone, Aaron!" she exclaimed.

"Pancakes are ready," Denise stated, trying to change the subject.

"Yay! I love pancakes!" Anna exclaimed, innocently.

"Then let's dig in." Both parents were trying to blink back tears.

"You have an amazing little girl," Hotch whispered in her ear.

"I know. I know."

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Hotch asked as soon as the plates were cleared.

"Quite frankly, I don't wanna do anything," Denise said.

"Can't say I blame you."

"We can watch princess movies!" Anna exclaimed, "we can watch _The Little Mermaid_. It's my favorite."

"Uh..." Hotch started.

"What? Has the stoic Unit Chief finally met his match?" Denise taunted.

"Don't taunt me." Hotch pointed a finger at her.

"Can we watch it?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna," Denise sighed. She brought the DVD along with her. She knew this was coming.

"I've already seen this movie a million times," Denise muttered, "you're lucky this is your first."

 _Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat. Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_ The familiar song was playing and Anna was singing right along with Ariel. Until...

 _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl? The girl who has everything?_ A deep baritone voice was ringing out and it didn't take a genius to figure out who.

"Aaron Hotchner?" Denise laughed.

"I've seen the movie once or twice," Hotch lied.

"Uh-huh."

 _I want more..._ Anna and Aaron were singing—loudly.

Denise rolled her eyes.

"You mean to tell me Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit loves _The Little Mermaid?"_

"It isn't what it looks like. Penelope Garcia, my tech analyst loves Disney movies. She made me watch it with her once."

"And?" Denise pressed.

"And...okay...I got really into it."

"Shh, be quiet! Ariel's about to rescue Eric," Anna scolded.

"Sorry."

That's how it went. Hotch and Anna watching the movie intently with Denise just sitting back and shaking her head. When Ursula came on, Anna said, "She's a bad guy. But not a real bad guy."

Hotch looked intently at the screen.

"Don't tell me you're profiling the Sea Witch!" Denise chided.

"I'm not-" Denise gave him a look.

"Okay. She does remind me of Strauss, though!"

"Aaron!" Denise lightly punched him.

"Shh!"

For the rest of the day and night, the three of them watched Disney movies. Denise had to say she was impressed. She'd never seen this side of Aaron before. She'd never seen him act so spontaneous and goody, especially when he and Anna were dueting on _A Whole New World._ When the last movie of the night was over, Anna asked, "Mama, can I sleep with you and Aaron tonight?"

"Sure," she agreed, "just go brush your teeth and meet us in the bedroom."

"Well, that was fun, Aaron!"

"Yeah, we'll have to do it again sometime."

"I have to go back to Louisville tomorrow ," she said sadly.

"When I can get away, I'll come visit you," Hotch offered.

"I would love that."

"Oh, and Denise, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell Dave about this. I keep my affinity for Disney films..well-hidden."

"You mean he doesn't know?"

"No, and if you tell him, just remember I'm an F.B.I agent. I know where to hide the bodies."

"Aa-ron!" Denise exclaimed.

"De-nise!" Hotch mocked.

"Mama, I'm done! I'm ready!"

"Okay, crawl in here, you," Denise said, "wanna hear a story?"

"Yeah!"

"Once upon a time..." By the time the story was over, Anna was in the middle, snuggled close to Denise and Aaron.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Anna, get your stuff packed!" Denise called. Denise carried her bag and Hotch carried her large suitcase.

"Got it mama," Anna said, holding up her Ariel bag.

"Let's go put this in the car."

They walked outside the apartment building. It was a gorgeous spring day. As they loaded the bags in the trunk, Hotch offered, "I'll run you down to the airport."

"Aaron, that's so sweet of you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"But-" the woman started.

"I called Dave and told him I would be a little late."

"You thought of everything, didn't you, Agent Hotchner?" she giggled.

They drove down to the airport. Before he dropped her off at the check-in, he kissed her.

"I don't want to go," Denise said, a few tears streaming down.

"Hey, hey," Hotch said, drying them with his finger, "I'll come to Louisville and see you as soon as the case is over. I'll stop by the pharmacy and see you in action."

"I'd like that."

"Me too. Be safe Denise. And Anna," he crouched down beside her, "you too! I'll come to see you too." He planted a kiss on the four year old.

"You be safe too, Aaron," Denise called out.

Hotch drove back to headquarters and met Rossi at the bullpen.

"So, what case do we have?"

"Not yet. First tell me how it went with Denise. Besides..."

"It went well. We went to the zoo. I got some quality time with Anna. After the fiasco the other day, we just laid around and watched T.V."

"There's something you're not telling me."

Hotch sighed. _Damn profilers._ He couldn't hide anything from his best friend.

Hotch sighed.

"Foyet called the house after we got back from Six Flags. He taunted me. He knew Denise and Anna's names. The next morning, Anna had a nightmare about him."

"Are they going into protective custody?"

"No. Denise believes if they do that, then Foyet wins and she doesn't want him to win. Besides, I don't wanna lose anyone else."

"Okay, everybody let's get started." JJ's voice broke through, stopping the depresing conversation.

"We're going to California..." JJ debriefed everyone. Hotch was listening, but wasn't listening at the same time. He was too focused on his girlfriend.

"Alright, wheel's up in twenty," he commanded. Everyone left for the plane. He stayed behind a minute to make a phone call. He pulled out his piece of paper. It was the pharmacy number. He wrote it down after the shooting a month ago.

"Louisville Pharmacy. This is Denise Rogers. How may I help you?"

"Denise!" Hotch exclaimed.

"Aaron, I thought you were supposed to be on a case."

"I am. I'm going to California. The first flight I can get out, I'll come visit you. I thought I'd let you know that."

"I'd love that. Bye, Aaron!"

"Bye!" Before he hung up, he swear he heard a female voice, "So tell me about this Aaron fellow. Are we gonna meet him?" It was probbably her best friend, he thought.

The case was high profile. It involved a rock star named Dante. Women were being drained of their blood and someone was drinking it. Of course, the rock star was at the top of the list. The team thought he got lost in his character on stage.

"I didn't do it!" Dante exclaimed in his thick, British accent.

"I'm calling my manager. I want a lawyer."

Calling the manager was a bad idea. Turns out the manager was manipulating a mentally ill fan into committing the murders in order to boost Dante's album sales. JJ got knocked out by the fan, but she ended up alright. The manager ended up going to prison and the fan was committed to a psychiatric hospital.

"Hey, JJ are you alright?" Hotch asked back at the police station.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you? How are things with Denise?"

"Good, good. Tell the team I'm catching a flight out of here to Louisville. I'm gonna visit her at the pharmacy."

"Okay. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You might have Garcia track her cell phone. Foyet called and taunted us. Denise won't go into protective custody and I don't wanna take any chances."

"You have it. Have fun, Hotch!"

Jet lag. It wasn't fun. But Hotch would make it. He stared down a psychopath in his own home. Surely, he could handle a little jet lag. _Damn these time zones_ he thought. He took a rental car down to the pharmacy. He pulled up to the familiar sign, remembering the first time he stepped foot in there. He stood in line just like everyone else and rang the done bell.

 _Ring._ The bell sounded.

"Aaron!" Denise called. Without thinking, she left her desk and ran to hug him.

"Denise, shouldn't you be working?" the unit chief taunted.

"Oh, quit playing by the rules for once. Come here." She dragged him to her desk.

"See, this is where I work." Her desk was organized. It was color coded.

"I KNOW you're profiling it, Aaron," Denise said.

"You're very organized," Aaron noted, "you get the job done quick and efficiently."

"Thank you," Denise curtsied, which made Hotch laugh.

"And who is this tall, dark, handsome fellow?" a woman asked.

"Oh, Beverly, hi! This is my boyfriend, Aaron Hotchner. Aaron, this is my best friend, Beverly Phillips." They shook hands and exchanged "nice to meet you."

"Denise told me all about you. She's crazy—literally crazy about you!"

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Hotch laughed.

"All good. All good."

"Come on. I'll give you a tour of things you _didn't_ get to see when you were here the first time." she smirked.

After the tour of the of the offices were over, Denise met Aaron outside the door.

"What did you tell Beverly?" Hotch asked.

"That you were a gentleman. Southern charm." she giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"Don't worry. I didn't say anything about-"

"That's good. Don't be mad at me though, Denise."

"Why would I be mad?"

"I have Garcia tracking your cell phone."

"Why would your tech analyst be—oh, okay. I understand."

"Mad, you're not mad?" Hotch asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Denise all but whispered, "it's the best thing we can do right now."

"What's the best thing?" Beverly asked.

"I'm going to stay with Denise for the weekend. She stayed with me in DC so I figured I'd return the favor," Hotch covered.

"Oh. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Hotch looked at her as they walked to the parking lot.

"Beverly is the resident slut," she explained. Hotch's eyes were wide open.

"Don't act so surprised. You've seen the way she was talking about you."

"I think somebody's jea-lous." Hotch said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh." She flicked him on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I stay with you this weekend?"

"No, not at all. I would love that as a matter-of-fact. We can't get enough of each other anyway!" Hotch planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Would you mind doing something for me, though?" Denise asked.

"Anything."

"Could you pick up Anna from her daycare and bring her to the house?"

"Of course I will. I'm glad you trust me enough to do that."

"I figure it will give you some one-on-one with her. Here. I'll write down directions."

"No need. I'll have Garcia pull it up for me."

"Of course!" She threw her head back laughing, "Garcia. Why didn't I think of that? That woman is a vital asset to your team."

"Yes, she is." He kissed her again.

"I'll get off at five. I'll see you at the house."

"I can't wait," Hotch stated and drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Garcia, can you give me the location of Sunnyside Day Care?" Hotch asked.

"Sure, but what for?"

"I'm picking up Anna," Hotch explained, "Denise thinks it will do me good to get some one on one time with her."

"Sir, that's excellent!" Garcia exclaimed, "you're actually ten minutes away from it. Turn left by the Mexican joint and look for the yellow sunbeam. It's big. You can't miss it. Apparently, it's "the best daycare in Louisville."

"Thank you so much Garcia. I owe you for doing all this personal stuff for me! Hey are you tracking Denise's phone?"

"Yeah, I am. So far, so good. Have fun with Anna!"

Hotch pulled up to the yellow sunbeam and parked there. He went to the front office and knocked on the door. He flashed his credentials in the window.

"FBI?" the woman asked. Hotch figured she couldn't be more than twenty-three. She had an innocent, almost child-like voice. The confused woman let him in.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner. I'm here to pick up Anna Rogers," he explained.

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed, "you must be Aaron! Anna's told me so much about you! She says you're a superhero who saves people from the bad guys!"

The FBI agent blushed.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Rachel Reynolds, Anna's teacher. But everyone calls me Miss Rachel. Follow me, I'll take you to the Learning Room."

"Uh, Miss Rachel," Hotch asked, stopping her, "how is Anna? Has Denise told you what's been going on?"

Miss Rachel sighed.

"Yes. I heard about Six Flags. Gosh. That's awful. Anna told me you saved her from the bad guy."

"She's been having nightmares. Has Denise told you?"

"Yes. Agent Hotchner, there is something you should know. Anna has been drawing pictures of a man in a black mask ever since..."

Hotch felt sick to his stomach.

"Oh, God." His face went pale.

"Agent Hotchner, this is normal-" she started.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a profiler," he explained, "how much has Denise told you?"

"All I know is an escaped killer is targeting you guys. The man in the mask. Is he-"

"George Foyet," Hotch stated, deadpan. He handed his mugshot to Miss Rachel.

"Don't worry, Agent Hotchner. Anyone who looks remotely LIKE this man will NOT be allowed in here." All traces of that child-like voice was gone.

"We have four security cameras. Two in front. Two in back. We keep our doors locked. We also have a side entrance that ONLY I and the other faculty are allowed in. You need a code to access it."

They walked to the doors of the Learning Center.

"Miss Rachel. I can't thank you enough. I think of Anna like my own daughter. However, you do need to know this guy's MO."

"MO?"

"How he does what he does," Hotch explained, "he uses ruses to get access to his victims. He might pose as a cop, another parent, or even an agent."

"We know all the parents and if someone comes in we don't know, we ask for ID. Don't worry. Anyone who even vaguely looks like him will not be allowed in."

"Thank you," Hotch breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let me take you to Anna."

"Anna!" Miss Rachel called, " I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" Anna ran up to her.

"Aaron!" she exclaimed. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Mama's at work, so I'm gonna take you home. Is that alright?"

"Yes! Can we go now Aaron?"

When they got in the house, Hotch asked, "Do you need a snack?"

"Not yet. Come on. Let me show you to my room!" Anna all but dragged him to the room on the right.

"These are my princess dolls. See? All lined up in a row." _Very orderly_ Hotch thought.

"You're just like your mama, you know that?"

"I know. Mama taught me how to line them up."

"Your mama is a very good teacher," Hotch stated admirably.

"And here are my puzzles!" she exclaimed excitedly. She rushed over to them.

"Which one is your favorite?" Hotch asked.

"This one." She pointed to the princess one.

"Do you want to work on it? Together?"

"Yeah! Daddy and I used to do them when I was two. He taught them to me. But, he had to go to heaven."

"Here, try it this way," Hotch corrected gently. He gently maneuvered her hand to the right position.

"It fits!"

"So, Miss Rachel tells me you've been drawing pictures about the bad guy," Hotch stated gently. He wanted to ease her in this conversation.

"His mask. It's a black mask. It's scary!" Anna buried her head in the man's chest.

"Why is it scary?"

"Because he looked at me!"

"Anna, Anna, look at me," Hotch coaxed, "the bad guy's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise you. I WILL get him." _And I'll make him pay and beg for his life_ Hotch thought darkly.

"Okay," Anna gave a small smile, "you're a superhero. You get the bad guy. No bad guy hurt me or mommy or Aaron."

"That's right."

"Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you my Daddy? My real daddy's up in heaven."

"If you want me to be," Hotch answered.

"Please?" Anna begged.

"Okay," Hotch choked. He took the little girl into his arms and let tears roll down.

"Honey, I'm home!" called Denise.

"What is this? _I Love Lucy_?" Hotch asked as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Denise went to her bedroom to set her stuff down. Hotch followed suit.

"So this is your room," Hotch observed, "it's pretty."

"Mama, mama, guess what Aaron and I did?" Anna ran up and asked.

"What did you do sweetie?"

"I showed him my dolls and we did puzzles!"

"That's great!"

"Mama, can I take this to the kitchen for you?" Anna asked, holding up her purse.

"Yes, thank you so much for your help."

As soon as Anna was out of earshot, Hotch blurted out, "Anna's been drawing picture's of Foyet's mask in daycare."

"Oh God!"

"She told me it scared her because it looked right at her. I told her I'll get the bad guy and he can't hurt her."

"Well, you will," Denise stated, "don't you doubt that for one second."

"Despite this, she's very happy. She..she.. asked me to be her father."

"Really?" Denise felt a few unshed tears well up.

"She told me her real daddy's up in heaven. She asked if I could be her daddy."

"What did you say?"

"Yes," Hotch cried.

"Oh, Aaron. You're so good with Anna. You will be an excellent father."

"But what kind of father will I be if I can't see Jack?"

"Aaron, look at me." She held his face in her hands, "Anna loves you. You are an excellent father to Jack. Now, I know I haven't met him yet, but you are so good with Anna. You are an excellent father to her. You are the same way with Jack. You WILL get Jack back and Anna and Jack can be brother and sister."

"Do you think Jack will like Anna?"

"Well, Jack likes superheroes and Anna likes princess _and_ superheroes," she said turning to Hotch, "I think they will get a long just fine." They pulled each other in an embrace.

"Why Mama and Daddy cry?" Anna asked.

"Oh Anna," Denise said, "we're just happy."

"Come here, little girl," Hotch said, pulling her in the embrace.

"I love you mama, I love you daddy," Anna said. It seemed as if they stayed that way for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hotch and Denise woke up together.

"Morning," Denise grumbled.

"I take it you're not a morning person?" Hotch smirked.

"No, ugh, can't I go back to sleep?"

"Ah, let me help you with that, then." He started tickling Denise.

"Aaron! Aaron! No! Oh god! Hahaha!" she laughed.

"You want me to stop?" Hotch asked. He knew what the answer would be.

"No, keep going." The FBI agent then proceeded to kiss Denise all over her face.

"Did that wake you up?" he laughed.

"Yeah, it did. Oh god, Aaron, you're such a good kisser You can-"

"Mama, Daddy, I'm hungry!" the couple heard Anna's voice across the hall.

"Be right down!" Hotch called, "I'm gonna make us waffles."

"That sounds nice. But, can you cook?" Denise looked skeptical.

"Honey, I'll have you know I can cook just about anything," he shook a finger at her, "Gideon taught me everything I know about food."

"Gideon?"

"My old partner. He left about three years ago."

"Well, I'll be anxious to see if this Gideon fellow taught you well."

"Mmm. Aaron, you're right. These are the best waffles I've ever had."

"They're really good, Daddy," Anna agreed.

"Anna, don't talk with your mouth full," Denise scolded.

"Sorry."

" _No,_ Midnight, _get down_ ," Denise scolded.

"Does the cat always do this?" Hotch asked, "beg for food?"

"Yes," Denise sighed. The cat wandered over to Hotch and looked at him.

"No, Midnight," Denise said again, "just tell him no or down. He doesn't listen very well.

Hotch gave his signature "Hotch glare" and said in his best unit chief voice, "Get down, Midnight."

"I don't think a Hotch glare is gonna stop this cat," Denise stated. In retribution, Hotch shot her a glare.

"You don't intimidate me anymore, Agent Hotchner," she smirked, staring deep into the glare.

"We just might have to work on that," Hotch retorted. For a moment, they forgot that Anna and Midnight were there. Hotch felt a tug at his pants.

"Ugh... MIDNIGHT!" Denise exclaimed, "bad cat! We do _not_ tug at people's pants!" In return, Midnight hissed at Hotch. Hotch took a step back.

"What, SSA Hotchner's afraid of cats?" Denise taunted.

"Scardey cat, scardey cat, Daddy's a scardey cat!" Anna joined in.

"Okay, you two," Hotch chided, "I am _not_ afraid of cats. The cat just...startled me."

"Yeah, right, sure," Denise kept going, "I'm not a profiler, but I can tell when you're lying. Anna, take your cat outside," she commanded.

Hotch pushed her up against the wall.

"What did I tell you about taunting me?" he growled.

"I-I didn't taunt you," Denise protested.

"I'm intimidating you right now," Hotch continued on, "I can _see_ it in your eyes." Denise looked into his eyes. They were dark as the night.

"I'm not afraid of you," Denise stated. Hotch kissed her as hard as he could.

"You should be..." he growled . Then he trailed of, realizing what he _just_ said.

"Yeah, but I'm not," Denise kissed him back.

Hotch grabbed her arm and twisted it.

"We'll see when I get through with you," he snarled.

"Mama!" Anna called, "Midnight pooped in his box."

Hotch and Denise looked at each other. _Really_ they both thought.

"I'll be right out, Anna," Denise called.

Under her breath, she muttered, "Way to ruin the mood again."

The couple walked towards the door.

"Denise, I didn't know you were into that," Hotch stated.

"You're learning something new about me every day," Denise said back, "I didn't know that side of you existed."

Hotch blushed.

"Yeah, well..."

"It's exciting!" Denise ranted, "it's exhilarating!" She kissed his red face.

"Okay, okay," Hotch held up his hand, "we'll finish this tonight."

"Stupid CAT POOP!" Denise yelled.

"Right there with you, love."

"See, he did it right there!" Anna pointed out, "isn't that a good cat?"

"Yeah, good cat," Denise agreed.

"I wouldn't call pooping in a box good," Hotch muttered.

"Aaron!" Denise exclaimed.

"How did you get this cat anyway?" Hotch asked. What he wanted to say was "how did you find this god awful creature from hell?"

"Anna found him on the street one day while she was playing. She just _had_ to have him."

"He had no home, Mama," Anna responded, "I couldn't leave him alone."

"I gave in," the mother sighed.

Hotch crouched down beside Anna.

"That was a very good thing you did Anna," he said, "even though I don't like cats."

"Even if you don't like cats?"

"Even then." '

For the rest of the afternoon, the family sat in the living room watching Disney movies. Hotch, meanwhile watched the video of Jack's fifth birthday.

"Is that Jack?" Denise asked, hovering over his shoulder

"Yeah, it's his fifth birthday," Hotch smiled.

"Who's that?" Anna asked, pointing to the screen.

"That's your big brother, Jack," Hotch said.

"Where is he? Why can't I see him?"

"He's on vacation with his mother," Hotch said.

"Daddy?" Anna asked, "how did you and Mama meet?"

Hotch hoisted her on his lap and said, "Your mama and I met because I was really mean to her and I had to come back here and say I was sorry."

"As long as you say you're sorry, everything's OK," Anna said, patting his face.

The rest of the evening was spent by eating chicken fingers, macaroni and cheese, and chicken alfredo. Hotch _tried_ to bond with Midnight, but the cat clearly wasn't having it. Denise and Anna played with the dolls until it was time to go to bed. As soon as Anna was safely in bed, Denise felt a hand shoot out from behind her and drag her to her room.

"You shouldn't have gotten the cat," Hotch growled.

"I know, he hates you," Denise stated deadpan.

"I'm gonna make you pay for this," Hotch glared.

"Make. me."

Hotch threw her on the bed and started kissing her. Denise couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm gonna make you beg for this..." a low baritone voice growled out.

"I already am!"

The fire burned deep into his eyes. The heat was on and there was no slowing it down. Denise raised a hand to touch his face, but his grip was too tight.

" _I'm_ in control, now."

"Yes, Agent Hotchner," she laughed.

The fire had no intention of slowing it down, until the climax. Both were too wore out to continue.

"I'm pooped," Denise sighed, "no pun intended.."

"Did I hurt you too bad?" Hotch asked worried.

"Honey, that cat has hurt me more than you could," Denise retorted, showing the scratches on her leg.

"You don't like Midnight?" Hotch taunted back. _Payback_ she thought.

"No, what Anna doesn't know won't hurt her. Do you?"

"NO. And, you profiled me right. He scares me. I don't know what he has against me. He likes Anna just fine."

"You wanna go to sleep?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah," she immediately plopped her head on his shoulder.

"Denise, is the door shut?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't want that cat coming in here."

"Relax, you'll be fine. That cat isn't coming anywhere near you if he can help it."

"Denise!"

"OK, OK, I'll stop. Goodnight, Aaron."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The first thing Hotch asked when he woke up was, "Where does the cat sleep?"

"Relax, dear," assured Denise, "he sleeps in Anna's room. On her bed."

"Just wondering."

"You stare down killers every day at work but can't handle a cantankerous cat?!" Hotch blushed sheepishly.

"Cats are mean," Hotch defended, "they claw at you and hiss at you. It's..just a little scary."

"Enough about the cat," Denise chided, "so, what do you want to do on your last day here for now?"

"Well, we could lay around here and not do anything," Hotch suggested.

"I could always send Anna to her grandparents' house."

"Denise!" Hotch lightly punched her arm.

"She loves it on their farm," Denise defended.

"Do your parents know about me?"

"A little," Denise explained, "Dad thinks no one is really good for me. Mom will just ask me when we're gonna get married. She's been on my back about getting in the scene ever since the car accident."

"Typical," Hotch chuckled.

"So, what do you say, Mr. Unit Chief? Wanna lay around and do nothing?"

"Yeah, sounds great. Just don't let me anywhere near that cat or there will be consequences."

"Yes, Agent Hotchner," Denise sassed back.

That's how the rest of the day went. Laying around and doing nothing. Perfect for a weekend. Midnight never went anywhere near Hotch. The "Hotch glare" must've worked. That night in bed, Denise said, "I don't want you to go."

"I know, I don't want to either. But, I do this for you and Anna and Jack and everyone else. I gotta get the bad guys."

"Yeah, I know," Denise gave a small smile.

"If it weren't for you getting a bad guy, we wouldn't be here together," she observed.

"That's right," Hotch touched her nose.

"Now, don't be sad, because as soon as I can get a chance, I will come back. On my down time, we can call each other. Is that alright? Hmmm?"

"Yeah, it's alright," she agreed, snuggling up close to her man. Both were holding on to each other for dear life.

The day after, Denise saw Hotch to the door.

"I'll call you when I can!" he yelled from the car.

"Go get the bad guys!" she yelled back.

Denise went to work as always. Phone was ringing, stupid customers, it was all in the day in the life of a pharmacist. Then, suddenly _ring ring_. Another phone call. Denise picked up the phone and answered, "Louisville Pharmacy. How may I help you?"

Heavy breathing was on the other end.

"Denise Rogers," the voice said, "I hope you had a wonderful time with Aaron. Nice that he has someone like you."

"Foyet," Denise all but barley whispered.

"That's right. And I'm gonna get his ex-wife and son. Then I'm gonna come after you and Anna."

"Aaron will get you," Denise stated angrily, "BYE!" She hung up.

"What was that?" her friend, Beverly asked.

"Lock down this whole pharmacy. No one leaves or comes in. I've GOT to go!"

Beverly looked confused.

"Just do as I say!" Denise demanded and ran out the door.

Denise ran like hell to her car. She locked the doors and took off. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was she had to call Hotch.

"Please pick up," Denise whispered.

"Denise?" Hotch answered, "what's wrong?"

"Foyet. That's what's wrong. He called me at my work."

"He CALLED you?" Hotch asked, darkly.

"Yes, he said he was going after Haley and Jack. Then, me and Anna. I left the pharmacy and put it on lockdown."

"You shouldn't have left."

"But what about Anna? Oh, God, Aaron. What am I gonna do?"

"Okay, here's what you need to do," Hotch stated, going into his FBI voice, "pick up Anna from daycare. Make it seem normal. Tell her that you're going on a surprise trip. You said your parents own a farm, right?"

"Yeah, it's thirty miles south of town."

"Go there. And _stay_ there until I tell you to. I'll let the team know. I'll be there as soon as I can. And Denise, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry. You're my hero, too." Denise heard the sound of a _click_ and she headed off in the direction of the daycare.

Denise pulled into the parking lot at a speed that she was sure was illegal. She banged on the door. Miss Rachel, who heard the commotion let Denise in.

"Denise, what's going on?

"I need to pick up Anna!" she stated frantically.

"Okay..." the teacher trailed off, confused.

"Foyet's back. He called me at work."

"Oh God," the teacher's face went pale.

"Get Anna and make it seem normal. Say that mama's here because we're going on a surprise trip."

"We'll do."

"And, Miss Rachel," Denise commanded, "when we leave, lock down this daycare immediately."

"Yes, yes I will. Oh God!" she ran frantically to the classroom. Denise wondered how much of Aaron Hotchner had rubbed off on her.

"Anna, your mom's here!" Miss Rachel exclaimed. She put on the best acting performance of her life.

"Mama, what are you doing here?" Anna asked, happily.

"We're going on a surprise trip. It's gonna be so much fun! Are you ready?"

"Yes!" The mother and daughter walked as fast as they could to the car, taking off thirty miles south.

Meanwhile, Hotch called the rest of the team and briefed them on the situation. He was driving through Virginia when his phone rang.

"Foyet," Hotch all but growled.

"Aaron, Aaron, Aaron," the serial killer taunted, "it's your ego that ALWAYS gets you in these situations. Every time. You know, I have Haley right here. I'm sure she would love to talk to you."

"Aaron," Haley cried.

"Haley, I know you didn't sign on for this."

"Neither did you."

"Tell Jack I need him working the case and put him on the phone with me."

"Hey daddy," Jack's innocent voice cried out.

"Hi, buddy," Hotch choked out, "I need you on this case with me! I can't do this without you. Work the case with me buddy, alright?"

"Okay. Mom, I gotta go. I'm working the case."

"Haley, I'm so sorry," Hotch apologized as soon as she got back on the line.

"Do not apologize. This isn't your fault." As Foyet approached from behind her he said, "Yes it is."

"Aaron, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you will tell Jack how we met. Promise me you will show him how to love because it is the most important thing. Denise and Anna can show you how. Do NOT turn them away! Promise me!"

"How do you know about-"

"He...He told me," Haley stuttered, "Jack needs to know you weren't always so serious. Stay with Denise Rogers. She's a keeper. Promise _me."_

"I promise," Hotch vowed. All of a sudden, BANG! Two gunshots rang out. Hotch threw his phone down. He was too late. Too late.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hotch drove as fast as he could to his old house. When he got there, he did an entire police search of the house. There, lying in a pool of blood was the corpse of Haley Hotchner. He picked her up and cradled her. He looked around. Something wasn't right. There, he saw a figure hiding in the windows and he shot at the figure three times. He looked over. It was George Foyet—and he was wearing a vest. Foyet lunged for Hotch. They fought all over the house. They rolled down the stairs.

"After I finish you," taunted Foyet, "I'm gonna find that little bastard son of yours. Then I'm gonna show him both of his dead parents and tell him it was all your fault. Then I'm gonna-"

Hotch wacked him hard. But, Foyet kept going.

"Then I'm gonna find Denise and Anna and I'm gonna make Anna watch as I-"

That did it. Hotch punched Foyet as hard as he could. He didn't stop. He headbutted the man. All he could see was rage. All of Foyet's victims, Haley, Denise, Anna, Jack—he didn't care anymore.

"Hotch, stop!" the unit chief heard a voice, "he's dead. Hotch,it's over! It's over!" Morgan was cradling the distraught man.

Hotch was in tears and ran up to his office. _Where's Jack? What if he's_ \- But, Hotch opened the trunk and Jack's little voice rang out, "I worked the case with you Daddy, just like you said."

Hotch hugged the little boy as tight as he could.

"Go outside with Agent Jareau," he commanded, his voice barely a whisper. Then, he grabbed his phone.

Denise was pacing frantically around her parents' house. _What if he's dead_ she thought. _Oh no._ Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Aaron?!" Denise breathed.

"Denise!"

"Are you—are you okay?"

Hotch broke down, sobbing.

"He killed...killed...Haley!" Hotch cried.

Denise cried too.

"I'm SO sorry, Aaron! What about you?"

"I'm a little banged up, but I'll live. Denise, he's gone. I killed him. With my own hands." Hotch was still shaking.

"I'm sorry you had to do that. At least he's not in our lives anymore. What about Jack? Tell me the bastard didn't-"

"Jack's fine. I had him hide in a trunk. How's Anna?"

"She's worried about you. And I am too. I'm gonna tell the pharmacy and daycare that lockdown is over."

"Put Anna on the phone," Hotch commanded.

"Anna, Daddy wants to talk to you," Denise finally said.

"Daddy?" Anna asked.

"Anna, are you alright?"

"I..I miss you," Anna cried, "please don't leave again."

"I won't," Hotch could barely keep his composure, "listen, Anna. There's no more bad guy. He can't hurt us anymore."

"You got the bad guy?"

"Yeah, I got the bad guy," Hotch gave a small smile. Denise got the phone from Anna.

"I'm coming over," Denise said.

"Denise, I don't think you should."

"I _said_ I'm coming over right now. Aaron, you don't need to be alone during this time. Anna needs you and quite frankly, so do I."

"Okay."

"Maybe Jack can meet Anna."

"Jack doesn't quite understand everything that's going on."

"It's probably better that way. I'm catching the first flight out. I love you Aaron Michael Hotchner," Denise choked out.

"I...I... love... you..too," Hotch sobbed then hung up. He buried his face in his hands, thankful he had not lost anyone else.

"I don't have to think, I know he would've killed my son too. And my girlfriend Denise and her four year old, Anna," Hotch explained.

"That's good enough for me," Strauss decided.

Hotch stood up and faced his Section Chief.

"Agent Hotchner, I'm so sorry for your loss. And if you need anything-"

"Thank you."

"Agent Hotchner, you met Denise Rogers while on the Darrin Call case, right?"

"Yes," Hotch stated, perplexed as to where this was going.

"She proved herself to be a kind and generous heart. The team hasn't seen you that happy in years," Strauss observed.

"What are you saying?" Hotch asked.

"You've got a good woman," Strauss observed in an out-of-charachter moment, "don't push her away. Actually, that's an order. You're going to need her now more than ever. Isn't this what Haley would've wanted? For you to be happy?" She smiled as Hotch walked to his office.

As Hotch sat in his office, mourning, Morgan brought Jack.

"Daddy!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hey, buddy," he picked up his son.

"Hey yourself," a voice called out.

"Denise, what are you doing here?"

"Being there for you." She went over to Jack and said, "Hi Jack. I'm Denise, a friend of your dad's. We're going to get through this together, alright?"

"OK!" Jack exclaimed. Hotch put down Jack and Denise wrapped him up in an embrace.

"I'm so, so, sorry, Aaron. I know how much you loved her."

"I never stopped loving her. Even after we got divorced."

"I know. I know." Denise patted his back, "There's someone else who would like to see you."

"Daddy!" Anna ran to him and threw her little arms around him.

"Anna! Hey. Did you have a good time and grandma's?"

"Yeah, we did! I missed you though."

"I missed you too."

"Hey, Anna," Hotch said, gently guiding her over to Jack, "I'd like for you to meet my son, Jack. Jack, this is Anna."

"Hi, Anna!" Jack said, "Daddy's a superhero! He got the bad guy George!"

"Daddy is a hero," Anna agreed, "he saved me from him."

"I love superheroes!"

"I love princesses!"

As the children talked, Denise asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

"Can Anna and I stay with you?"

"But the pharmacy-"

"Screw that. You're more important. You, Jack, and Anna are more important."

"Denise, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. Please. I love you." Her eyes begged and pleaded. Hotch froze, remembering Haley's final words. Haley wanted Hotch to be with Denise. She TOLD him not to push her away.

"Okay. Let's go," he said, solemnly.

"Jack, Anna," he called, "we're ready."

The two kids walked hand in hand behind the couple.

"Aaron, I'm so, so, sorry...again," Denise mourned, "if you need anything. Please. Talk to me."

"I'm not good at talking," Hotch admitted.

"I know. I'll stay as long as I need to. Please. Let me in. She wouldn't want you to be like this."

Hotch finally resisted and Denise and Hotch held hands all the way to the car. They never wanted to let go of each other, or of the kids.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They walked into the apartment, all four of them. Denise said, "Anna, why don't you play with Jack?"

"Oh yeah!" Anna exclaimed, "We can play with my princess dolls!"

"And my superhero action figures will beat them!" Jack added, "let's go!"

When the kids were in Jack's room, Denise said, "Aaron talk to me. What happened?"

"She's gone," he choked out, "she's gone and it's all my fault."

"No it's not. Haley wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"You don't know what she would want," Hotch snarled, "you don't even know her."

Denise recoiled and looked away.

"You're right. I don't. But I _do_ know what it's like to lose someone and blame yourself for it. For weeks, I blamed myself for Michael's death. What if I made him come home earlier? What if I got in the car with him? Then I realized, it wouldn't have made a difference. Michael's gone and nothing could've changed that. It's the same way with Haley. No matter what you did, Foyet _still_ would've gotten her because that's just who he is. A sick sick bastard who doesn't deserve a single thought."

"If you got in the car that night, you would've been dead," Hotch pointed out.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Denise asked, "you're going to blame yourself for a little while. But you _can't._ Foyet's already taken Haley. Don't let him take any more of you. Don't let him take a part of _me._ "

Hotch looked confused.

"If he takes you, then he takes me. You're the half that makes me whole again. When Michael died, I didn't think anyone else would be able to fill that gap, that _void._ I didn't think anyone would be able to love me the way he did, but I was wrong."

"He stole a part of Anna's innocence."

"She's four, Aaron. Hopefully she won't remember much five years from now. You know kids. They bounce back easily."

"And Jack?"

"I know somewhere inside of you, you'll get the strength to say what you need to say."

"Oh Denise," Hotch finally gave in and cupped her face, "I'm sorry I snarled at you."

"It's okay," Denise accepted, "you're going to be going through The Five Stages of Grief. Get the anger one out of the way while it's still fresh in your mind." She chuckled.

"I shouldn't take it out on you. And besides, since when did _you_ become a profiler?!" he laughed.

"You've been rubbing off on me...and I didn't mean it like _that_. Wipe that smirk off your face Hotchner."

"Daddy, Mama!" they heard Jack and Anna call, "Come here!" Jack's voice rang out.

"Coming!" Hotch called. He turned to his rock, his comforter, "wanna see what this is about?"

In Jack's room, Denise and Aaron watched Anna and Jack play with their toys. Jack's superheroes were clearly beating the princesses by three to one.

"My superhero fought the bad guy," Jack pointed out, "he's Daddy cause no one beats Daddy."

"Ariel just swatted the bad guy with her fin," Anna retorted. The parents laughed. They were interacting so well.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy?" Jack asked.

Hotch crouched down to his son's level and said, "Mommy's gone. She can't come back."

"Why not?"

Denise bent down too and said, "Because your mommy's in a place called heaven. She has to stay there forever. But she can see you and she's watching you right now."

"She's with my other Daddy," Anna replied, "my other Daddy's in heaven too. They're probably together bowling or something."

"Her other Daddy was my husband, Michael," Denise explained, "your mother joined him yesterday. They're both watching over all of us right now. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think so," Jack said, "even though I can't see Mommy she's there all the time watching us."

"Right," both parents said.

"And my Daddy's gonna take good care of your Mommy," Anna reassured.

"Okay," Jack accepted.

Both parents continued to watch their children play, tears welling up in their eyes. Anna comforting Jack was...really all they needed right now. Sometimes all you need is a little kid to put it in perspective.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The funeral was a blur, for all four of them. Hotch gave a touching eulogy. He explained how he met Haley during their tryouts for _The Pirates of Penzance._ After the funeral service was over, Jack put a flower on the coffin. He didn't seem to understand what was going on at all.

"Poor Jack," Denise lamented when they got to Rossi's house, "I don't think he understands at all."

"It's probably better for him that he doesn't," Hotch murmmured.

"Anna didn't understand either," Denise explained, "I'm gonna take the kids to get something to eat. Is that alright?"

"Actually, that would be a great idea," Hotch said.

Denise walked up to Rossi. She helped the kids get their burgers and they sat in the "kiddie area," as Rossi called it.

"How's he holding up?" Rossi asked.

"It's a blur for him," Denise replied, "he seems to be going through the motions."

"It'll hit him hard," Rossi agreed, "when everyone's left, when he's alone with Jack."

"Do you think he'll come back to the B.A.U?"

"I don't know, Denise. He's gotta do what's best for Jack. Trouble is, he doesn't know."

Denise nodded. Then, out of the blue, she asked, "Do you think he still loves me?"

"Denise! Why would you say that? Of course he does!"

"He lost his ex-wife. He's grieving. When it's all said and done, he's gonna realize I'm not what he wants and-" she trailed off.

"Denise, Aaron loves you. It's gonna take some time to grieve. But you, Anna, and Jack are what's keeping him together."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Dave," Denise said. She walked off to gather the kids and Aaron.

A week later, Denise and Aaron were sitting on the couch. Denise had taken a week off of work to be with Hotch.

"Strauss offered me retirement," Hotch stated, dryly.

"Are you going to take it?" Denise asked.

"I don't know. The job is what destroyed our marriage. But there's Jack, too. I catch the bad guys. It's who I am. Jack knows that."

"But Jack? How would that work?"

"My sister in law, Jessica agreed to watch Jack while I'm away."

"I can help, too," Denise offered.

"I can't ask you to do that. You have a job back in Louisville."

"But I can come down every once in a while," Denise persisted.

"Okay," Hotch relented, "Every once in a while."

"You've made your decision, haven't you?" she asked.

"I'm coming back." Denise turned her face away from him. Unshed tears were welling up

"Denise, what's wrong?" Hotch asked, "Look, I can take the retirement. "

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" _Damn profilers_ Denise thought.

"Haley," she choked out, "I'm not her and I'm never gonna be her!" She started to run out of the room. Hotch lightly grabbed her arm.

"Is this what it's about?" he asked, "I want you to be _Denise._ "

"Yeah, but do you still love me?"

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Do you still love me?"

"Denise, how could you think that?"

Denise sighed.

"I know you're grieving, Aaron. But in the midst of all this, what if you realize I'm not the one you want? What if me and Anna aren't enough anymore? You love Haley. But, but-" It was no use. She broke down.

"Denise Marie Rogers, look at me," Hotch said in his Unit Chief voice. He grabbed her face a little more harshly than intended.

"I love you. And nothing can change that. Nothing. We've been through a lot as a couple. We've been through more than your average couple. Hell, we're not even your average couple. But despite what we've been through, we've always come back. You and Anna are enough for me. Yes, this is a trying time. For me. But with you by my side, we will get through this. "

"But you lost someone."

"But I've been in love with someone for a _very_ long time."

"How long?" Denise whispered.

"Six Flags."

"Does she approve? Of us?"

"Yes. Those were her last words to me. Denise, I'm not gonna leave you."

"I'm not someone you lean on and then leave when it's all over?"

"Denise, have I ever left you in the middle of everything? Foyet? Six Flags? The taunts?"

"No..."

"Then there's your answer. Denise, I love you and Anna. Nothing will change that. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for thinking otherwise."

"Don't apologize for how you feel, love."

"You're coming back to the B.A.U, right?"

"Yes, I need to tell her."

"I'm coming with you."

It was a pretty day. Hotch and Denise walked up to Haley's headstone and both sat down.

"Haley. I'm sure you already know. I'm coming back to the B.A.U," he started, "I know it's what broke us apart. But I catch the bad guys. It's who I am. It's what I do. I do it for Jack. Especially for Jack. So there would be one less monster Jack has to worry about. I do it for Denise. You know, that's how we met, right?" he chuckled, "I do it for Anna because she's been through more than any four year old should. I know you'd understand. Please tell me you understand. "

Suddenly, a gentle breeze blew.

"Thank you," Hotch whispered.

"Haley," Denise said. Hotch jumped. He didn't expect that, and it startled him.

"I know I didn't know you," she began, "Hell, I never met you. But I know you're watching right now. You're a good woman, Haley. I know it was rough between you and Aaron. But you still loved each other and I admire that. Haley, I can't imagine what your final moments here on earth were like. But, I'm not gonna dwell on that. Instead, I'm gonna tell you that I'm happy with Aaron. He brings so much joy into my life. If anyone told me at that pharmacy nine months ago that the agent interrogating and yelling at me would be my everything, I would say they were crazy. Now, I would say they're right. Aaron brings so much joy to Anna's life. You would've liked her. She's like a female version of Jack, only she likes princess and not action figures. I guess what I'm trying to say is I understand why you married this man. I hope you approve and I'll take good care of him. I know he can be a stubborn ass sometimes. But I'll take care of him."

"Denise, that was beautiful," Hotch sobbed, "well, except for the stubborn ass comment."

"I felt I had to say something."

"You're gonna pay for that stubborn ass remark."

"Shut up, you know it's true," she punched back.

"Yeah..."

"Aaron, for once, don't be the big strong F.B.I agent. Come here. Let it out." She wrapped her arms around the man and he cried on her shoulder for what seemed like hours.

"Sorry," Hotch said when he was all out of tears.

"Don't apologize. By the way, you owe me a new shirt. This one's all wet." Both laughed.

They walked back to the car. When they looked back at the headstone, they saw a dove perched on it. _Yep. She definitely approves._

Rossi went to Hotch's apartment. Denise took Jack and Anna to the park. Hotch figured it would be good bonding time for Jack and Denise.

"Aaron, how are you?" Rossi asked.

"Could be better."

"Where's Denise?"

"She took the kids out to the park."

"Are you coming back?"

"Yes."

"What about Jack?"

"What is this, twenty questions Dave?" Hotch snarked, "Jessica's gonna watch him while I'm gone and Denise will come down every other weekend."

"You've got a good woman," Rossi noted, "the team hasn't seen you that happy before. Don't throw it away. Haley would want you to be happy and to be loved. She wants you to show more love."

"I've been doing that with Denise."

"Don't screw it up," Rossi poked him, "she and Anna love you. You love her too."

"She's my everything."

"Then don't let her go. You've got a good thing going on, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you." Hotch laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(1 year later)

A year later, everything settled into a nice routine. Every other weekend, Hotch and Jack would come to Louisville to stay with Denise and Anna. The next weekend, Denise and Anna would come to DC. Jessica also looked after Jack while Hotch was at work. That didn't mean Hotch didn't think about Haley. He still did. He visited her grave on holidays and anniversaries. However, this weekend, it was Hotch's turn to go to Denise's.

"Hey, Denise," he called her on her cell phone, "I'm coming to Louisville again. I've got a major surprise for you!"

"Oh, really? Care to share Agent Hotchner?" Denise asked.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise," Hotch snarked.

"You bringing Jack?"

"No, Jack's staying at a friend's house," Hotch said dejectedly, "he asked me if he could stay at Bobby's house. I said 'sure.' He's gotta have friends, ya know?"

"I know. I can't wait to see you!"

"Me neither!"

Hotch made the long, familiar drive to Louisville. He couldn't help thinking about how far they came.

 _Flashback_

 _"Was he on any medication?" Morgan asked._

 _"Yeah, an anti-psychotic," Denise whispered._

" _You didn't KNOW he was on an ANTI-PSYCHOTIC?!" Hotch stormed over and yelled._

 _"I-I didn't..." Denise started. The agent frightened her._

 _"And, when were you going to tell us this?" Hotch yelled in frustration._

 _"I don't know. My computer..." she trailed off. The man intimidated her. She couldn't speak. As he stormed off, she wondered what she said or did to psis him off._

 _"Hotch, man, this is NOT her fault," Morgan chased after him._

(Present Day)

Hotch snapped out of his thoughts and walked up to the pharmacy. Yes, this place had some bad memories, but today he was going to create new ones.

"Denise?" he asked, walking to the counter.

"And how may I help you SSA _Hot_ chner?" Denise bantered back, playfully. She ran up to him.

"Come here you," he commanded, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her lips.

"So, is this my surprise? Showing up at my work again?"

"Yes, but...uh...Denise, stand right here."

"Okay," she said, bewildered.

Hotch stood across from her.

"Do you remember this spot?" he asked.

"It's where we first met. You were standing exactly right there," she pointed.

Hotch got down on one knee.

"Denise, I know our first meeting wasn't exactly...pleasant. And I know this place has some bad memories. And this past year hasn't been easy. But, I want to change that. Like everything else, we moved past that. You bring so much joy into my life. You helped me in my darkest time. _Our_ darkest time. Anna is the little girl I never had. When we're together, I love waking up next to you. I love kissing your face every morning. You amaze me with your determination and strength. I realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Denise, I'm not good at this," he sighed, "so what I'm trying to say is," he opened the ring, "Denise Marie Rogers, will you marry me?"

Denise gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. There was no use in trying to hide them. She let it out.

"I hope that's a yes," Hotch said.

"Yes, yes," she choked out, "Aaron Michael Hotchner, I _will_ marry you! I want everything you said! I want us to be a family. I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Yes, yes!" She ran up to him and hugged him with all her might. He kissed her for what seemed like an eternity. Soon, the whole pharmacy burst into applause. Hotch dried her tears.

"Dry those tears, my dear," he said, wiping them off.

"These are happy tears," she said.

"I know, I know." He then carried her out of the pharmacy bridal style.

"That's me preparing for the real thing," Hotch joked.

"I love it," Denise looked up at him, "I love it already." Hotch put her down.

"Who said anything about putting me down?" Denise laughed.

"I have to drive. Besides, we have a wedding to plan," he pulled at her nose. Denise giggled.

"Somebody's gotta tell the team," Denise said.

"Oh, I invited the team to my apartment for a little get together next weekend," Hotch whispered sneakily,

"Oh, so you've been _planning_ this!" Denise laughed, "Aaron, this was the best surprise ever!"

"I loved giving it, Mrs. Future Denise Hotchner," he said.

"Denise Hotchner. It has a nice ring to it."

"You'd fit right in. You're already as stubborn as hell," he chuckled.

"Oh, do you want to get married or not?" she joked.

"Sorry, love! But you know I couldn't help myself!"

Denise kissed him hard.

"I can't help myself, either," she retorted.

"See you later Mr. Hotchner."

"See you later Mrs. Hotchner." Hotch picked Anna up from daycare and Denise came home. Yep. Life was going to be good.

Somehow, the whole team managed to fit into Hotch's apartment. Laughter and champagne filled the room. It was a far cry from where they were one year ago.

"Hey, where's Jackers?" Garcia asked.

"He's staying at a friend's house."

"Man, you might give Rossi a run for his money when it comes to parties!" the tech analyst exclaimed

"Hey, hey, hey, watch your mouth," Rossi waved a finger, "Hey, Denise, hey Anna. Where's Jack?"

"At a sleepover," Denise replied

"Hey, get the team over here. We have an announcement."

"Everyone," Hotch said in his unit chief voice. He banged on a glass, "we have an announcement to make."

"You may have noticed that I am wearing a ring," Denise said.

"I'm proud to tell you that Denise and I are engaged," Hotch smiled. Denise smiled back. She squealed with excitement. Hotch had to squeeze her hand to calm her down.

"That's right. You are looking at the future Denise Marie Hotchner."

The team erupted into cheers of "yay" and "congratulations."

"Well, it's about time," Rossi quipped, "I mean we were wondering. For a moment I thought Garcia, Prentiss, and JJ would have to help you buy a ring or something."

"No, I bought the ring myself," Hotch ignored Rossi's teasing. This was about him and Denise.

"So, where'd you do it at?" Morgan asked, "propose...I mean.." his face turned a shade of red.

"He proposed to me at the pharmacy. Where I work," Denise swooned.

"That's not very romantic.." Morgan responded

"Shut up, it's where we first met. You of all people should know that," Hotch quipped back.

"Where's it gonna be at?" Reid asked.

"I don't know," Denise answered, "we could always go back to Lousivlle..."

"It's gonna be at my place," Rossi answered.

"Dave, I can't ask you to do that."

"No, you're not asking me because I'm gonna do it anyway. Besides, I need to show you up anyway. Garcia doesn't know what she's talking about." They all laughed.

"Then I propose a toast," Rossi said, "To Denise and Aaron, whose happiness is well-deserved."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(3 months later)

Denise and Anna had all but moved in with Hotch and Jack. Denise quit her job at the Louisville pharmacy and found one in DC to work at. The hours were good at it was close to the apartment. Hotch and Denise were going to enroll Jack and Anna in kindergarten when school started back up. Jack was out of school for the summer. Much to Hotch's chagrin, Midnight tagged along with them. They had a wedding to plan and it was going to be a gorgeous one.

"Mmm...what do you think of the floral arrangement?" Denise asked. She kissed him.

"Well, you see this one here," Hotch pointed to the flowers, "matches your eyes."

"Awww... Aaron, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I love them."

"Do you want to use them?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Hey, what do you think about Jack being the ring bearer?" Hotch asked.

"Only if Anna gets to be the flower girl," Denise responded, seductively.

"Deal!" Hotch responded and kissed her again.

"Yuck!" exclaimed Jack as he walked in.

"It's what married couples do," Hotch explained.

"Hey, bring Anna here," Denise said, "I have an idea I want to run by you guys."

"Is it about the wedding?" Jack asked.

The couple nodded and Jack ran to get Anna.

"Why are you getting married?" Anna asked.

"Because when two people love each other very much, it's what they do. It's a sign of their love for one another," Hotch answered, "and I love your mother very very much."

Anna made a face.

"Oh," she said, "does mama love Aaron very very much?"

"Yes, yes she does," Denise replied, "Anna how would you like to be my flower girl?"

"What's that?" the girl asked.

"It's a little girl who drops petals of flowers down the aisle. To make the place look pretty."

"Does that mean I get to dress up like a princess?" Anna asked.

"You get to dress up and then some. So whaddya say, my little flower girl?"

"Yes! Yes!" Anna jumped up and down excitedly., "I'm gonna be the flower girl. I'm gonna get to be a real princess!" Hotch just chuckled. Then, he turned his attention to Jack.

"Jack, I'm gonna trust you with a big responsibility," Hotch started.

"Okay?"

"I want you to be the ring bearer."

"You mean like this? ROAR!" Jack yelled, pacing around the room.

Okay. That was it. Hotch lost control and burst out laughing.

"No, no, son, not like that. You see, you're going to carry the wedding rings and hand them to us. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"But, Jack, the biggest thing is not to lose the rings. Is that a deal?"

"It's a deal Dad." He high-fived his father.

"Well, Mr. Stoic Unit Chief, looks like you've finally met your match," Denise quipped, "I mean ROAR! You lost it. You lost it," Denise lost it too and started giggling.

"Hey, hey hey," Hotch waved a finger in Denise's face, "what did I tell you about making fun of me? Harassing a federal agent is a crime, missy."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Denise asked, still laughing.

"Oh, I'd love to do something about it," Hotch growled in her ear, "but we have a wedding coming up!" He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Hey, hey, put me down!" Denise said in a tone that told Hotch she didn't want to be put down.

"Not until you say you're sorry," he taunted back.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry!" Denise laughed. Hotch put her back down.

"You know, Anna's gonna be a pretty flower girl and Jack is gonna be an excellent ring bearer. Get him a bear costume. It'll be funny."

"Oh," Hotch said lighting punching her arm, "But the most beautiful lady is gonna walk down the aisle. And I get to make her all mine." He kissed her cheek. As tears welled up in her eyes, Hotch picked her up again and carried her to the bedroom, never wanting to let her go.

( 1 month later)

The music played. The weather was gorgeous. David Rossi planned a wedding like no one has ever seen. Even Hotch and Denise were taken aback. The whole team, numerous FBI agents, plus Denise's friends from the pharmacy and her parents were there. The chair were decorated white with blue strings, just like Denise's eyes. Inside his house, there was a DJ setting up and a dance floor cleared out. The decorations were the likes of doves and flowers, and princesses of course, for Anna. And of course, the aisle. A white and pink gazebo was at the very end and the red carpet was rolled out. As Anna walked carrying her basket of flowers, she threw the petals as gracefully as a little princess could. She then curtsied to everyone. Hotch, at the front of the gazebo had to chuckle along with the groomsmen, Morgan, Reid, and Rossi. Jack carried the rings as graceful as a Junior G-man could. Then, the old familiar march played and Denise walked down with her father to the aisle.

"God, she's beautiful," Hotch said through tears, wiping them away. He smiled as Denise walked slowly towards him. No, he beamed! He's never been so happy in his life! He's only been that happy twice and that was when he married Haley and had Jack. Now, he had someone new to share his life with. As Denise stood across from him, Hotch lifted her veil. Happy tears were sparkling in her eyes. She looked deep into Hotch's eyes and saw those same tears in his.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of Aaron Michael Hotchner and Denise Marie Rogers..." the priest started. The priest read those old familiar Bible verses about love. Both Hotch and Denise just held hands and stared at each other, beaming. They were too wrapped up in each other to care about the formalities.

"May I have the rings?" the priest asked.

Jack handed the priest the rings and Denise placed it on Hotch's hand.

"Aaron," she whispered, "when I first met you, I didn't know if I would ever see you again. Now... now..." she started. Hotch gently squeezed her hand, "Now I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to love you and cherish you for better or for worse. I will never leave you. Ever. You took a broken woman and made her whole again. This ring is much more than a ring. It is a symbol of my devotion to you. I know your job is crazy, but I promise to be there for you. It's what wives are supposed to do. "

Hotch took the other ring. He cupped Denise's face in his hands and wiped away the tear.

"Denise," he said, "I never thought I would be able to love anyone the way I loved Haley. Well, I was wrong. You proved me wrong. Every day you amaze me with your determination and will. I promise to love you and cherish you for better or worse—because we've seen worse. You took a lonely and broken man and made him whole again. You make me smile again. You make me laugh with your constant teasing of me. I love to tease you right back. I have to do it. You can't always have the last word, you know," everyone laughed, "Denise, you make me glad that I'm a man. You make me proud that I get to be your husband—and I won't let you go or any harm come to you. And I promise that I'll come home in one piece." He gently slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it.

"By the power vested in me, I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. You are now husband and wife. Aaron, you may kiss the bride."

Hotch dipped Denise and gave her a big long kiss. The kiss lasted for two minutes and thirty seconds, according to Reid.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Let's party!" Rossi exclaimed as everyone made their way to the living room for the reception. Hotch and Denise were taking pictures with the photographer. Hotch picked her up bridal style for the last photo.

"Oh, Aaron, this is so wonderful!" Denise exclaimed, "this is honestly the best day of my life."

Hotch leaned in and kissed her and dipped her back.

"Mine too," he whispered, "mine too. There's so much more I wanna do to you though," he chuckled.

"We have a reception," Denise said in a sing-song voice. As Anna and Jack made their way to the couple, Anna curtsied to the newlywed parents.

"Mama, Daddy, how did I do?" she asked.

Hotch bent down.

"You did wonderful darling," he said, "you were so CUTE!"

"I couldn't have asked for a better flower girl," Denise said tears welling up. She kissed her.

"And Jack," Hotch motioned, giving him a high five, "you didn't lose the rings! Congratulations!"

"Yeah!" Jack shouted.

Jack turned to Anna.

"But you curtsied funny," he retorted. In retribution, Anna stuck her tongue at her older brother.

"Okay, okay, you two, that's enough," Denise chided.

"You don't wanna ruin her day," Hotch teased.

Denise stuck her tongue at Hotch.

"That's payback for the many times you teased me," Hotch laughed and dipped her for another kiss.

Then, the family of four stood by the gazebo for one last photo—a family photo.

"Ladies and gentleman," the DJ announced, "welcome Mr. Aaron Hotchner and his new bride Mrs. Denise Hotchner!" The couple walked arm in arm into the large living room. The couple was beaming and waved to everybody. Hotch twirled his wife around and caught her in his arms.

"Aaron, how romantic," the bride gushed. Really. She was grateful she married such a romantic and compassionate man.

"I've cleared out a dance floor," Rossi said, "this first dance belongs to you." Hotch held out his hand and Denise eagerly took it. The music played. It was Denise's favorite song _I Can Love You Like That_ by John Michael Montgomery.

"Oh Aaron," she cried, "how did you know this was my favorite song?" She didn't remember telling him.

"I might've gone through your CDs when I was in Louisville," Hotch said.

"Aaron, this is beautiful." She laid her head on his shoulder and they moved slowly to the music.

"I really want to stop this crying," Denise said.

Hotch lifted her chin up and wiped away the tears.

"You're beautiful when you cry," Hotch said.

"Really?" Denise said, "cause I think I'm a blubbering mess."

"You're _my_ blubbering mess," Hotch assured. It was a fact alright. Denise was _his_ and no one else. Denise liked that. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder once again until the song was over. When the dance was over, everyone clapped.

"Everybody else now!" Rossi said, "come on! There's room for everyone." As Hotch and Denise made room for everyone else, Hotch kissed her face, her eyes, all over. Denise returned it.

"I think I might have another way I can wipe those tears away," Hotch stated, sneakily.

"Aaron, we still haven't cut the cake," Denise laughed. She beamed right back at him.

"Well, it looks like our stoic boss ain't gonna be so stoic," Garcia quipped.

"You got that right," Rossi said. Denise and Hotch were too wrapped up in each other, kissing and all. As the next song came on, Anna ran over to Hotch.

"Can we dance?" Anna asked.

"Sure!" Hotch and Anna went to the floor and started dancing to the real upbeat tune.

"Aaron, he's got two left feet," Denise observed.

"Yeah," Jack said, "he ain't got no rhythm."

"Well, maybe we can show him a thing or to," Denise whispered in a conspiring voice, "come on Jackers." She used the nickname Garcia used. The children danced and Denise looked at Hotch. Soon, Hotch took her by the hand and twirled her around. He was still dancing goofy. _Two can play at that game_ Denise thought and did her only silly moves. Hotch laughed out loud. His wife—determined, outspoken, and spontaneous, and a silly dancer? He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it, quite aware of his own dancing ability. Soon after, the cake came out.

"It's time to cut the cake," Hotch said.

Denise ran over to the cake. She was hungry.

"Not yet," Hotch said. Denise stuck her tongue at him.

"I'm a profiler, remember?" Hotch laughed. He slowly cut the cake. When Denise wasn't looking, he shoved some cake on her face.

"Oh, Aaron!" she laughed. She took the cake on her face and flung it back at him.

"Now, now," Rossi scolded the newlyweds, "the cake is made for eating, not throwing."

Hotch cut out a piece for Denise and handed it to her.

"For you, my lady," Hotch said.

"You're such a gentleman," Denise complimented, "for you, my man." She handed a piece to him. The rest of the group got their cake and ate it.

"Everyone," Rossi called banging on the glass, "I'd like to say a few words about Aaron and Denise." The group looked up. Hotch and Denise stood right next to Rossi.

"Last year, was a rough year. We all know that. This year, we are celebrating something different. We are celebrating the union of two lost souls coming together. I'll admit, I knew something was up when Aaron came back from his "personal business." Then, I found out he has a girlfriend. Aaron Hotchner has a girlfriend? I couldn't believe it. And he met her while working a case, no less. That wasn't like Aaron, so I figured, she must be something. And she was. Denise, a single mother raising her daughter wasn't expecting to find love. But then, tragedy struck and everything changed. Aaron made her forget everything. He made her whole. They were two halves who needed to be put together. Aaron was there for Denise during a rough time with Anna," he didn't need to say anything. Those who knew knew what happened, "Denise was there for Aaron during his darkest moment. Denise made Aaron laugh and smile—a rarity. Now, I think we'll be seeing it more! Their endless teasing and bantering even rivals Morgan and Garcia. They have survived more things than any couple I know—and I've been married three times. I guess what I'm saying is fate has a way of bringing people together. If Aaron hadn't yelled and lost his temper with Denise during the case, well...we might not be having this conversation right now." Everyone laughed, including Denise and Hotch.

"To Aaron and Denise Hotchner, who prove that good things can come out of horrible tragedies. This is your moment," he turned to the couple, "you deserve it! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" everyone yelled and raised their glasses.

"You're staying with me tonight," Rossi said, "you can take the master bedroom."

"Dave I can't ask you to-" Hotch started.

"You guys are newlyweds. You deserve it," Rossi said as he cleaned up. He gave the couple a little wink.

"We'll take it," Denise said in a fake-tired voice, "I'm a little exhausted after that reception."

"I'm gonna follow you," Hotch said, feigning exhaustion. Hotch made sure that Rossi was in the kitchen and shut the door behind him.

"Take it off," Hotch commanded.

Denise complied and threw the dress to the side of the bed.

"Come here," Hotch motioned with his finger.

Denise moved slowly towards her new husband, pressed up against him and all.

"I'm gonna make this the best night of your life," Hotch whispered in her ear, "this is _your_ night. You deserve this. So, what do you want?"

"You," Denise breathed, "I want you."

"Your wish is my command," Hotch said.

They laid down on the bed.

"I'm gonna make you lose control," Hotch growled.

"Make me, make me," Denise begged.

"What are you begging for?" Hotch taunted.

"You," she panted, "I want you... to... control...me," she breathed heavily.

Hotch smirked. He knew what she wanted.

"Lie down."

Moans and groans echoed through the mansion. Denise lifted her arm, but Hotch grabbed them. Tight. _The man has a strong grip_ Denise thought _not that there's anything wrong with that_.

"Ugh..." Denise moaned and Hotch did his thing. She reached up again, this time to touch his face. Hotch did the same to her, and caught hold of her wrist. He dug his nails into her.

"Good, girl, good girl. My beautiful wife," he moaned. The climax happened and Denise screamed.

"God, Aaron!" she exclaimed when it was over, "that was amazing!"

"Thank you. I'm glad I could make it special for you."

"Look at it this way, no cat to ruin it." The couple laughed.

"I didn't hurt you too bad?" Hotch asked, stroking her arms and kissing them.

"No, no, not at all," Denise gushed.

The couple kissed each other for what seemed like forever.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep," Hotch said, "and then we'll talk about a honeymoon."

"Ah, that sounds great Mr. Hotchner," Denise gushed again, "goodnight." She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Hotchner." He kissed her face, too.

"Ahem," Rossi knocked on the door, "goodnight you you guys too." He walked off. Hotch and Denise sat up in each others' arms. Crap. Rossi heard everything. The couple didn't care and just fell asleep in each others' arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The newlywed couple woke up next to each other tangled in bed sheets.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," Hotch greeted, planting a kiss on her.

"Good morning to you, my big, strong, handsome FBI agent of a husband," Denise gushed, kissing him.

Hotch laughed.

"So, unless we wanna go outside and face Dave, we should talk about a honeymoon," the unit chief declared, "Where would you like to go?"

"Mmm..." Denise moaned, kissing her husband's face, "I've always wanted to go to Paris. That sounds, nice doesn't it?"

"Yes, sweetie it does. What do you wanna do there?"

"I've always wanted to go see the Eiffel Tower, walk around, and stay in the hotel room with you."

"I like that already," Hotch grinned mischievously.

"So, what do you say? Can the bureau give you a couple of weeks with me in Paris? The most romantic country?"

"Yeah, I can work that out. I can have Jessica watch Jack and Anna."

"Speaking of which, where are they?"

"They're sleeping down the hall, love," Hotch assured.

Denise moaned.

"Ugh, I don't really wanna get up," she grumbled.

"I know, I know," Hotch agreed, placing his hand on her waste, "but we gotta face Dave sometime. Might as well get it over with."

(1 week later)

"Ooh la la!" Denise exclaimed as she saw the Eiffel Tower, "it's even bigger in person."

"Insert Reid's random fact about the Tower and the population of Paris," Hotch snarked. Denise laughed.

"I packed a picnic lunch and we can sit under it," Denise said, "wanna come with me? I've got sandwiches."

"Denise! You didn't have to do that!" Hotch exclaimed.

"But I wanted to. I wanted to surprise my hubby," Denise said.

"Don't call me hubby."

"Okay," Denise pouted, "Come on! Let's sit! We can take pictures."

And so, the couple sat on the ground laughing, eating, and talking the whole time.

"We should do this at home," Hotch said.

"Anytime. Anytime," Denise responded, "I'll be glad to."

The couple spent the rest of the day walking to the beaches, swimming, and well, just being a happy newlywed couple. When they got to their hotel room, Hotch said, "I'm pooped!"

"At least you're not chasing serial killers all day," Denise quipped.

"True, true, but that was a lot of fun—and tiring," Hotch observed, "tomorrow we're supposed to go to the Louvre and the Palais Garnier."

"You're French accent is sexy," Denise smiled.

"I took four years of it in high school," Hotch said, "I know a thing or two." He pointed at her.

"I know a little French, too," Denise said.

"Oh really?"

"Voulez vou cocher avec moi se soir?"

"I know what that means," Hotch said.

"So, what do you say, Agent Hotchner?" Denise husked, "you wanna do it?"

"That was my line," Hotch growled as he grabbed her arm.

"Oh, oh, Aaron, can we do this every day?" Denise asked as he made his way in.

"Every day and then some," Hotch said.

"God, you're growly tonight," Denise panted.

"You like it don't you?" Hotch panted back.

"Yes, don't stop!"

(3 weeks later)

The honeymoon was over. Denise and Hotch moved to Quantico, Virginia. They found a nice two story house. It was four bedrooms and three bathrooms. At the housewarming party, everyone wanted to know the details of the honeymoon.

"So, how was Paris?" Prentiss asked, "Oh. Wait. I've been there too."

"It was lovely," Denise responded, "we went to the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, and the Garnier."

"Most of the time we just admired the view from the hotel room," Hotch added.

"The view. Uh huh. Yeah right," Rossi quipped, "so am I gonna be an honorary grandpa yet?"

"Dave!" Hotch and Denise scolded at the same time.

"What? I just wanna know if you did it!"

"Our sex life is none of your business, Dave," Hotch scolded in his Unit Chief voice.

"We did it every day," Denise said proudly.

"See?" Rossi pointed at the lady, "she's not afraid to share." Hotch shot his wife a glare that said _we'll talk about this later_. The team made their way to the kids' rooms. Jack's room was blue and had pictures of Marvel superheroes. Anna's room was girly and had pink walls and sparkles everywhere. At 9:00, Hotch and Denise put their children to bed and the team made their way out. They'd figure they'd give the new couple some "privacy." An hour later, the couple went into their new bedroom. It was a big master bedroom with a king sized bed and a bathroom in it.

"You'll pay for this," Hotch glared at his new wife.

"What did I do?" Denise asked.

"You told Dave about our sex life," Hotch stated curtly.

"Yeah, so?" Denise was curled up in a book.

Hotch snatched the book from his hand.

"Now, you're gonna bend to my will," Hotch commanded.

"Make me," Denise said seductively. She bent over. And so, the couple who just couldn't get enough of each other got it on again. Hotch nibbled at her ear. Yep. They could both do this for a long time.

A routine had settled in. Denise and Hotch enrolled Jack in first grade and Anna in kindergarten. Both got remarkably good comments from their teacher. However, Denise had recently come down with a flu bug and didn't feel like doing anything.

"Still not feeling any better?" Hotch asked.

"No, it's been four freaking days," Denise complained.

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"NO!" Denise yelled. She cried.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Aaron," Denise cried, "I don't know what came over me."

"Shh. Shh.. It's okay," Hotch comforted, cradling her in her arms.

"I've been doing this all day at work, too," Denise stated, "I snapped at my new coworker Trish because she didn't have the medication right. Then, Jack came home to tell me he did good on his math test and I CRIED. Cried, Aaron, cried!" She continued to rant, "And then Anna and I were playing with her dolls and I cried because Belle got married to the Beast. How STUPID is that? I've been ranting and raving and I have a fever! God, I want all this to STOP! I'm sorry, Aaron."

"Denise, you have nothing to be sorry over. Have you considered the possibility that you might be-"

"I'll go get a test,"Denise said almost jumping off the couch.

"No, no," Hotch gently guided her to the couch, "you're in no position to go anywhere. _I'll_ go get it."

"But-" Denise started.

"That's an order, Denise." Denise relented and sat back down.

The next day, Denise ran into the bathroom. She looked at the little strip. It was positive. She called out, "Aaron! Aaron!" Despite her being sick, she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Well?" Hotch asked, eager to hear the news.

"You're right. We're going to be parents again! I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"That's great!" Hotch exclaimed. He gently grabbed her arm, "but you really shouldn't be jumping up and down. It's not good for the baby"

"I can't believe it, Aaron. Jack and Anna are going to have a little brother or sister." Hotch pulled his wife into an embrace.

"I'm gonna be a father again," Hotch whispered. Hotch dried Denise's glistening tears and buried his head in her hair. _I'm pregnant_ Denise thought _and I've got a wonderful husband and two kids already. How could this get any better?_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Well, listen to that heart beat," the doctor observed as he did the ultrasound. Denise just laid down there, smiling. Hotch held her hand.

"Tell me. Is it healthy? Is is a boy or a girl?" Hotch was asking a million questions.

"Slow down, Aaron," Denise laughed.

"Yeah, listen to your wife. Slow down Agent Hotchner. I can't say the sex for sure. I know it's healthy and—oh! Oh"

"What is it, Doctor?" Denise asked.

"There's _two_ heart beats instead of one."

"Are you saying-" Hotch started.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner. You are having twins," the doctor smiled.

"Twins?" Denise stuttered. She couldn't believe it!

Hotch looked shell shocked.

"Aaron? Are you alright?" Denise asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm alright. Just shocked that's all."

"Looks like we need to buy two cribs instead of one," Denise squeezed her husband's hand.

"Jack and Anna are gonna have two siblings," Hotch mused. If he was overjoyed when he found out Denise was pregnant, this was nothing compared to the sheer excitement he felt right now. He was ecstatic. _Twins_ he thought _twins._

"I can't believe it!" Denise exclaimed, "double the love, the fun."

"And double the diapers," Hotch retorted, although he laughed.

"Insert Reid's statistic on twins..." Denise began.

The doctor left the couple alone. They held each others' hands and walked out with the ultrasound.

"Jack, Anna, we're home!" Hotch called out.

"Daddy!" the kids ran and hugged him.

"Where's Jessica?" Denise asked.

"Right here," Jessica said, coming out of the bathroom, "how was the appointment?"

"It went well," Denise said cheerfully, "there's something we have to tell you."

"Mama, is this about the baby?" Anna asked running up to her and hugging her stomach.

"Yes, dear, it's about the baby," Denise answered.

"So, we got the ultrasound and it turns out we're having twins!" Hotch exclaimed.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"Two babies at the same time. Don't you know anything?" Jack asked.

"Jack..." Hotch warned.

"Sorry."

"I'm thrilled for you!" Jessica said, "Of course I will be there to help with anything."

"We appreciate that, Jessica," Denise said. Jessica left to give the family some alone time.

"So there are two babies inside of mama instead of one?" Anna asked. Anna ran over to tap her mother's stomach.

"Anna, be careful," Hotch gently chided. He gently took her hand away from Denise's stomach.

"Oh, Aaron, it's alright," Denise retorted, "I'm not fragile. And yes, Anna, there are two babies inside of me," she said looking at her daughter.

"Wow!" Anna yelled.

"I'm gonna have two big brothers?" Jack asked. He was just as thrilled.

"Or sisters," Denise said, "We're gonna need your help to watch over them. Both you and Anna."

"Oh yes! I can do that!" Jack exclaimed, "I can be a superhero just like my daddy!" Hotch laughed.

"Mama, how did they get inside you?" Anna asked.

"Er...what do you mean?" Denise asked back. Geez. Of all times, _now_ was the time for the dreaded question. She looked to the always in control Aaron Hotchner for guidance. His face turned as red as a tomato.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that, too," Jack said, "I mean how are they made? They obviously don't appear there."

"Tell you what," Denise said, "you guys be good and when the babies come, I'll tell you then. Does that sound like a deal?"

"Deal!" both kids said together. They ran off into the basement to play.

"Well, I wasn't prepared for that one," Hotch said scratching his head.

"Neither was I. We have..inquisitive children."

"Well, I am a profiler," Hotch defended. Denise laughed.

"You know, you don't always have to treat me like I'm broken," Denise said, "I'm not a china doll."

"I know, but you're my china doll," Hotch said, kissing her on the lips, "and I'm gonna be taking care of you. So get used to it." He waved a finger in her face.

"Okay, Mr. FBI Agent. Whatever you say."

The pregnancy wasn't always smooth sailing. But Aaron Hotchner was there for Denise every step of the way. Every time she had morning sickness, Hotch held her hair back. Every mood swing, Hotch took it in stride. When she cried for no reason at all, he held her in his arms. When she yelled and ranted about the silliest thing, Hotch just let it slide. When she gained 30 pounds and thought she was ugly, Hotch reminded her that she was very beautiful and would kiss her all over. She would always come to and they would cuddle up together, thinking of baby names and such.

Nine months later, Denise and Hotch were curled up watching _Dharma and Greg._

"You know, he kinda looks like you," Denise observed, pointing to Greg, the male lead.

"Really, cause I don't see it."

"You don't? Oh! Oh!" Denise exclaimed in pain. She looked. There was water everywhere.

"Oh GOD!" she exclaimed.

"Denise!" Hotch exclaimed, propping her up, "you're in labor! Come on."

Hotch called Jessica and Jessica came to sit with Jack and Anna.

"Your mama's gonna have the babies," she explained to the kids.

Hotch helped Denise get into the car. She was crying and yelping. It made Hotch sad. He hated to see her hurt. But he knew that in several hours, two beautiful twins would be entering the world. He didn't care about the speed limit. He drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

"FBI!" he barked slamming his credentials on the receptionist's desk, "my wife's in labor!" He hated to abuse his authority, but what choice did he have? They wheeled Denise into a room and Hotch stood by her.

"You abused your authority, Agent Hotchner?!" Denise laughed.

"For you, anything my dear." _Ring Ring._ That was Rossi.

"Yeah, Dave, Denise is in labor right now."

"I'm on my way. I'm calling the rest of the team."

"UGGHH!" Denise exclaimed, holding onto Hotch for dear life.

"Just one more push and you're almost there. Give it all you got!" the doctor exclaimed.

"UGGGH!" Denise yelled. One baby came out. It was a girl.

"Now, push harder—harder than ever! The other one's coming."

"I don't know if I can do this," Denise panted out.

"You can do it," Hotch reassured her, "just keep grabbing on to my hand."

"UGGGH! AHHHH!" Denise yelled. Out came another baby—a boy.

"You did it!" Hotch exclaimed, "you had our babies!" Denise was exhausted. She laid down on the bed.

In the recovery room, Hotch handed Denise the girl. He held on to the boy.

"One boy, one girl," Hotch said, tears welling up in his eye, "my babies!"

Jack and Anna came up and they got to hold the babies!

"I have four beautiful kids!" Denise choked out. She couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

"What more could I ask for?" she asked.

"Surprise!" the team cheered. They all crowded around the couple. Denise held the boy this time and Hotch held the girl.

"How was it?" JJ asked.

"Tiring."

"Have you thought of any names?" Hotch asked.

"For the girl, I was thinking Clarissa," Denise mused, "does that sound alright?"

"It sounds pretty, my darling," Hotch kissed her, "Jack, would you like to pick her middle name?"

"Sure. I think we should call her Clarissa Haley. After my other mommy who's in heaven. So we don't forget her." That did it. The team, plus Hotch and Denise bawled.

"Clarissa Haley Hotchner. I like that," sniffed Denise.

"The boy?" she asked.

"I was thinking James Michael Hotchner," Hotch said.

"Oh, Aaron! That's beautiful!"

"Now, who's gonna be the godparents?" Rossi asked.

"Well, Denise and I talked about it and think that you and JJ should be the godparents."

"Aww..." JJ trailed off. JJ and Rossi held Clarissa and James. Clarissa and James were handed around to the rest of the team. They finally ended up in the arms of Denise and Hotch. In a couple of days, Denise, Clarissa, and James would go home. The family of four had now become a family of six.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Two days later, Denise came home with Clarissa and James in tow. Hotch stayed behind to look after Jack and Anna. When Denise walked through the door with the babies, both kids ran up to her.

"Mama, mama," they cried simultaneously. They were poking around and looking at the babies.

"Relax," Hotch said, "don't jump up and down, Jack. Anna, give your mother some space to breathe."

"It's okay," Denise laughed, "I'm glad to be back."

"Can we hold them?" Anna asked.

"Jack, you can hold James. Anna, you can hold Clarissa. Don't drop them!" Denise exclaimed.

Jack and Anna held their baby siblings. Anna was cradling Clarissa and singing _Part of Your World_ to her. Jack-chose a different song and serenaded his yonger brother with _Star Wars_.

"Anna, excellen choice," Hotch laughed, "I'm sure your sister will turn out just like you. Jack, do you really want your brother to turn into Darth Vader?"

Jack playfully stuck his tounge out at his father.

"Come upstairs to the nursery," Hotch guided, "Denise is getting the cribs organized."

The three went upstairs to the nursery, which convinently was right next door to Hotch and Denise's room.

"Oh good, you guys made it," Denise said, "I'm just folding up baby clothes."

"Anna, can you give Clarissa to your mother?" Hotch asked.

"But I wanna hold her," Anna pouted.

"I've gotta put them down for a nap," Denise explained, "in a couple hours you can hold them again."

Anna reluctantly gave Clarissa to Denise. Denise laid the baby in the crib.

"Jack, can you help me put James down?" Denise asked the not much older boy.

"Good," Jack said, "he stinks!"

"Jack!" the parents exclaimed.

"Well, he does. Just smell it."

"I think someone needs a diaper change," Hotch said in a sing song voice.

"Ew!" the older children exclaimed.

"I'll take care of it," Denise sighed.

"No, no," Hotch chided, " _I'll_ do it. You've been doing enough."

"But-"

"You think I don't know how to change a diaper?" Hotch laughed, "I have news for you. I've changed a diaper or two when Jack was born."

"Okay, but remember-"

"I know. Put a cloth down. It happened with Jack, too."

"TMI, Aaron. TMI." Denise laughed and shook her head. _And I'm the one who shares too much_ she thought.

Diaper duty was over and the babies were napping away. Jack and Anna tiptoed in the nursery room.

"Shhh," Denise whispered, "the babies are sleeping."

"Okay." Jack said.

"Why don't we all go in the living room?" Hotch suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea.

"Mama, I thought you were going to tell us how babies are made!" Anna exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"Shh, Anna," Denise scolded, "I'll tell you when we all sit down."

When they all sat down in the living room, Jack asked, "so how did the babies get inside you?"

"Well," Denise started, "they started as an egg in my stomach. They grew and in nine months, they came out of me."

"Cool!" Jack said, "is that how we were made too?"

"Yes," Denise said.

"But how?" Anna asked, "how did the eggs get inside your stomach?"

Denise looked at Hotch. Hotch's face turned red as a tomato.

"I did a magic trick!" Hotch exclaimed, "and BOOM! The eggs hatched inside of her!"

"That's neat," Anna said.

"You guys were formed the same way. Anna, your other father Michael-the one who's in heaven did the same magic trick to me and formed the egg. Jack, your father did the same magic trick. Only the egg formed in your mother, Haley." A silence came over the four of them. Hotch and Denise were lost in their thoughts. The silence was broken by Jack.

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed, "that is awesome!" He ran upstairs to his room running like Superman.

"Do you understand, Anna?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Anna made a face, "but Daddy, what was the magic trick?"

Hotch said, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Okay!" Anna said, cheerfully, "can I go play now?"

Denise laughed.

"Yes, you can go play now." Anna skipped upstairs to her room, across from Jack.

"Well, that was fun," Denise quipped.

"We've got some inquisitive little children," Hotch observed, "of course, Jack can profile. He got that from me!" he laughed.

"Surprise, surprise," Denise sarcastically replied.

"I don't really know how to do this. I mean, when the time comes to have...the talk," Hotch confessed. He could stare down psyschopaths and chase serial killers, but having "the talk" with their children intimidated him. Usually, Hotch was the one _doing_ the intimidating.

"You are a great father, Aaron," Denise assured, "when the time comes, you'll know what to say. You can talk to Jack and James and I can talk to Clarissa and Anna. I am a pharmacist after all. I know things," she chuckled.

"Yeah, and I'm a profiler. I know what's out there."

"Stop it, stop it. That part is behind us," Denise scolded, "that's not gonna happen for a while. Cherish them being this age, being naive and innocent."

"You're right as usual," Hotch agreed, "but Jack and Anna both know that the bad guy was George. Jack knows him as the bad guy who took his mommy and Anna knows he's the bad guy that took her."

"That is over and done with," Denise said, "when they're older, they won't remember much of it anyway."

"Eventually, I'll have to tell 'em. And James and Clarissa don't deserve to be in the dark."

"When that time comes, you'll know. Worry about Jack and Anna messing up their rooms. Worry about the babies pooping in their pants. Worry about James urinating on your face when you change his diaper," Denise said, "do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I get you," Hotch smiled. He could always count on his beautiful wife to set him straight.

"And Aaron?" Denise asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry I brought up Haley."

"Oh, don't be sorry, love," Hotch murmured and pulled her close to him. He kissed her ear.

"Never be sorry for that," Hotch said, "Jack doesn't like to talk about her because he's afraid it makes me sad."

"But it does, doesn't it?"

"A little," Hotch confessed, "but I take it one day at a time. I have you by my side. I have four beautiful children. I have a whole team in my corner. And James and Clarissa need to know they have a guardian angel, don't you think?"

" I love you, Aaron Hotchner," Denise choked out. She snuggled up closer to him.

"I love you too," he kissed her." Denise stayed in his arms for that whole afternoon, never wanting to get out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Epilogue

(two years later)

It was a bright summer day. Hotch and Denise were sitting out on their front porch, watching the children play. Jack was chasing Anna around the garden outside. Jack was a bright, happy third grader who still thought his father was a superhero. Anna was a second grader with remarkable talent. She had amazing art skills and the art teacher was going to put her in more advanced classes. Denise legally adoped Jack and Hotch legally adopted Anna. Anna had her name changed to Anna Nicole Hotchner. She also wanted to learn the piano, so big strong FBI Agent Hotchner had to recruit Morgan to help him and Denise move a grand piano in their house.

Meanwhile, the twins had turned two. Clarissa and James were walking. No, they were running, trying not to fall over.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, I got you, Clarissa," Denise picked up her youngest daughter and sat her on her lap. James was chasing Jack around, too. The family all ate some ice cream outside.

"James, don't run with your food," Hotch scolded. Too late. James flung some ice cream on both Jack and Anna's faces.

"James Michael Hotchner!" Denise scolded, "come here." She motioned with her finger. James looked at her. Yes, he was only two, but he knew he did wrong. Hotch tried to hold in laughter. Instead, he settled for his "hotch glare," and used it on his two year old.

"James, what do we say when we do something wrong?" Hotch asked, getting down on his knees. He looked his son in the eye.

"We say sowwy," James said, innocently. He was a little dejected.

"Good boy, now say you're sorry to Jack and Anna."

James looked at his older siblings.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Denise chimed in.

"For thowing ice cweam at you," he said.

"Good boy," Hotch praised, "come here." He sat the boy on Denise's other lap and they rocked back and forth.

"More ice cweam!" Clarissa exclaimed, wanting to take some and throw it.

"No, you've had enough," Denise chided, "besides, you saw what happened to James. He got in trouble, didn't he?"

"Yes, mommy."

The more things changed, the more things stayed the same. Denise worked at the local pharmacy. Hotch continued to be the Unit Chief. Everyday he would come home to his family to tell them he got the bad guy. The team came over regularly. Garcia would spoil the children rotten, much to Hotch and Denise's..er...disapproval. Rossi and JJ would often take the children to the park to give the parents some "alone time." Much to Hotch's chagrin, Midnight still looked around. Grumpy as always, Midnight _tolerated_ Hotch. He loved Anna, but they had to keep the other three children away from the cat. To balance that, Hotch bought a golden retreiver they named Buddy. Buddy was loved by all. He was welcomed into the family and got along with the kids. Midnight avoided Buddy like the plague.

One night, Hotch and Denise crawled into bed, exhausted. Four kids could do that to you.

"I'm pooped," Denise sighed.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Hotch retorted.

"Do you ever think about what might've happened had I not come back to apologize?" Hotch asked.

"No, I don't even want to. I have you in my life. That's all that matters. If you didn't come back, I wouldn't have my adorable twins Clarissa and James. Who would've thought a tragedy could bring us together?" She snuggled up to him.

"So what you're saying is, you're glad I ripped your head off about the anti-psychotics in Louisville?" Hotch laughed.

"Yes," Denise stated bluntly.

"Oh, you," Hotch gushed. He pulled her in for a wild, wet, warm kiss.

"Don't let me go," Denise pleaded.

"I won't," Hotch promised, "I won't ever let you go. And I won't apologize for it."

"Neither will I."

"No more apologies," Hocth said.

"No more apologies," Denise agreed. They fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Somtimes tragedies can tear people apart, but more often than not, it brings two people together.

THE END


End file.
